A Teenager and a Prince
by Wild-Roze
Summary: Bulma and her family, as well as her friends are taken back to Vegetasei with the Kind and Prince. Vegeta and Bulma fall for each other, but it seems everyone wants to get between them, after bulma is raped she has to find a way to hide from Frieza
1. Prologue

Wild-Roze : Hiya peeps , this is another one of my many brilliant fics !!!! ..... Anyway , yeah . Thanks for choosing to read it . I want u to R&R okay ? Gooooooooood !  
  
Summary : Bulma is a normal human teenager , well , as normal as the richest girl on the planet can be . But one day the King and Queen of Vegetasei decide to pay Earth a visit to check out the technology , and they just happen to bring the young , handsome and very desireable Prince Vegeta with them . They force the teenage Saiyan to go to the Earth school during their stay , and whats more they are staying at CC !!! What is Bulma going to think of her alien house guest ? Read on to find out !!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ * Breaks down , sobbing hystericaly *  
  
A Teenager and a Prince  
  
Prologue  
  
~ Phone Convo between Bulma and Chi chi ~  
  
"Hey Bulma , its me . God , you should have seen the new guy at school today , why were you suspended again ? Oh , and you`ll be back tomorrow right ?"  
  
"Hi Chi , I was suspended cos I blew up the lab , cummon your class was just down the hall , you must have heard the explosion , I don`t get why they made such a big fuss over it . Not my fault they didn`t have any fire extinguishers close at hand . Anyway , how can you think about other guys when you are going out with the super hot , if a little dense , saiyan ? Goku is quite a catch you know , and I am dating Yamcha , so I don`t see why I should care ." She said .  
  
"Oh wake up Bulma , we all know Yamcha is cheating on you ." Chi chi said down the phone .  
  
"He is not , he changed since I caught him with Mariee in the closet ." She yelled defensivly .  
  
" Whatever , and how about all the other times ?"  
  
"Humph!"  
  
" But the point is that my Goku isn`t the only saiyan now . The new guy is one too , and he is a Prince . His parents brought him here while they`re checking out the Earth`s technology , and the best place to do that is CC . So they are staying in the ground floor apartments , you must have noticed , I mean you do live there !"  
  
Bulma thought , her mum had mentioned something about guests , but she had been confined to her room all day for getting suspended so she hadn't had a chance to meet them .  
  
" Really ? I am living in the same house as a Saiyan ? What`s his name ?"  
  
" Ha , I knew you were interested , and if you ask me you two would make such a cute couple !" Her friend squealed down the phone .  
  
"Cram it Chi , I have`nt even seen him yet , I might think he is butt ugly ."  
  
"Yeah yeah , his name is Vegeta , he has black hair , tanned skin and tonns of muscle. He also has a horrid temper , a lot of pride , and is a stuck up little snob , your perfect match ."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Him and Goku have kinda hit it off , being the same race and all ." Chi chi said ignoring her friend`s protest , then she gasped as she remembered something . " And he almost beat the shit out of Yamcha . I don`t know why (AN: U will find out soon , mwaaahaahaaaa ! I love keeping you in suspense ) But he looked really pissed , I think you should dump Yamcha and go out with him ."  
  
"Chi , I am not just dumping Yamcha , he and I love each other very much ."  
  
"Whatever , listen I gotta go , my mum is shouting something about running up the phone bill again . God , perents , who`d have `em ."  
  
"Bye"  
  
~ End Phone Convo ~  
  
Bulma sighed and lay back on her bed . She would see just how cute this Vegeta was tomorrow . She yawned and flicked the light switch off , plunging her room into darkness , she swiftly fell asleep .  
  
Wild-Roze : Okeydokey , so what did you people think of the Prologue ? I know my other fics are kinda cramed together , and it makes it hard to read cos it ain't spaced out , so I'll try and keep that in mind while I am writing this fic . R&R , tell me what you think !!! Byeeeee !! 


	2. Chapter 1

Wild-Roze : Hi people , here is the first chappy !!! Bulma actually meets Vegeta , but him and Yamcha kinda hate each other.....so romance doesn't look too likely at the moment .... anyway , R&R please !!!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ !  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yamcha sat scowling , thinking about the previous day , when that new guy had made a fool of him .  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
The new kid was short and had black hair that stood up , he had black eyes and his face was set in a scowl , he wore black baggy trousers and white sleeveles shirt and a black jacket , along with black boots , his brown tail was wrapped around his waist . Yamcha didn`t like him , he was entirely too good looking . All Yamcha`s girls that normally had all their attention fixed on him were oogling at the new guy who sat by himself in the corner . Goku and the others were not in this class , so Yamcha didn`t need to worry about Bulma finding out about his many different girls , one sitting on his lap , another on his desk , his arm circled another`s waist , another sat next to him while another massaged his shoulders . He groaned loudly as her slender fingers worked his shoulders , she was so good at this . Vegeta glanced up at the human with the scars on his face , blatantly showing off with all his whores , Vegeta didn`t see anything special in any of them . He decided he didn`t like the human . But he saw that all the girls around him were not taking that much notice of the human , but were all batting their eye lashes at him , he smirked to himself .  
  
"Hey babes , Bulma is back tomorrow , so don`t come and see me at lunch K? But I`ll try and fit you all in today , and perhaps I can slip away from Bulma long enough tomorrow as well ."  
  
"Uh huh , sure Yamcha Baby ." Said the one on his lap , still staring at Vegeta . Vegeta was repulsed , he kinda felt sorry for who ever this Bulma was , but she was probably just another slut like the others , off today with some other playa . Vegeta shrugged it off . As the final bell rang Vegeta walked out to his black convertible.(AN: He does`nt need one he just has one , cos he can fly !)  
  
"See ya tomorrow Vegeta ." Called Goku . Vegeta grunted in response , but as he approached his car , he saw that annoying human and a red haired girl . The girl was wearing a mini skirt and was sitting on his bonnet , Yamcha`s hand was exploring her legs and what was inbetween them , while his tounge was exploring her mouth and neck , while his other hand held her breasts .  
  
" What the Fuck do you think you are doing on my car ?!" Vegeta yelled . He grabbed Yamcha from behind and hurled him away from his car and shoved the girl off the bonnet . Yamcha scrambled to his feet .  
  
"You little ass , I`ll teach you to mess with me !" He hurled himself at Vegeta who punched him in the gut just hard enough to make him collapse . Yamcha fell to his knees , gasping for air , helpless as Vegeta got in his car and drove off .  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
At that moment Yamcha looked up as Goku came through the door with his arm around Chi chi followed by Vegeta , then Krillen and 18 . Goku sat next to Yamcha , Chi chi next to him then 18 , Krillen then Vegeta . Yamcha scowled at him for a second then decided to ignore him completely .  
  
"Chi , is Bulma coming back today , school is even more boring than usual without her ." Asked 18 .  
  
"Yeah , she told me last night that she would be here . She said she can`t wait to meet you Vegeta ." Chi chi lied , Vegeta grunted and Yamcha scowled .  
  
"You mean , you find me boring ?!" Said Krillen in mock surprise .  
  
"Yeah , whats your point Crome Dome?" Said 18 rubbing her boyfriends bald head affectionately , before kissing his forehead . At that moment the teacher walked in . Mr.Branchi was strict , and had a very small sense of humour . The class ignored him and carried on talking and listening to music and talking on phones .  
  
"Ahem !" They still ignored him .  
  
"AHEM !" They still ignored him .  
  
"Shut up you little brats , or I`ll put you all on detention !" Slowly they quietened down . Mr.Branchi began to call roll , but he had only called two names when the door flew open and Bulma strolled in . Vegeta looked up and blinked stupidly , that female was gorgous , she wore jean short shorts , a white vest top that dipped very low and flaunted a lot of cleavage and a tight jean jacket that was done up to just below her breasts . Her aqua hair was tied up in a high pony tail and then plaited down her back , she wore light make up and looked beautiful . Vegeta`s eyes strayed over her creamy legs and over her lush curves , he was sure she would feel perfect in his arms .  
  
'Wait what am I thinking , I am the Saiyan Prince , I can`t get feelings for some earth girl , no matter how sexy she is .'  
  
Mr.Branchi looked up and frowned .  
  
"Miss.Briefs ," Vegeta thought he had heard the name Briefs before , wait , yes , the family who owned the appartments that they were staying in was called Briefs , this must be their daughter . Bulma decided to ignore the teacher and keep walking to her place .  
  
"Miss.Briefs , you are late !"  
  
"So I am" She said over her shoulder , the class sniggered and Vegeta smirked , but it swiftly faded when he saw the girl walk up to Yamcha and settle herself on his lap , she gave him a kiss which he caught on his lips .  
  
"Hey Bulma !" Said Chi chi .  
  
Vegeta wondered why , but he felt his heart sink in dissappointment .  
  
Wild-Roze: Awwww , poor Veggie , his hopes dashed like that !!! Ahh well , when I said that she MET him , she hasn't really MET him as such , she has just sat close to him . But she WILL meet him in the next chapter , I promise . Anyway , YOU ALL HAVE TO R&R THIS CHAPTER OR I WILL HURT YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kapish ? C u in da next chppy !!! Byeeeeeee ! 


	3. Chapter 2

Wild-Roze : Okay , chappy 2 !!!! Here we go !!! You had better R&R , or there will be some serious pain and no more chapters for you !!!! Okay ? Alrighty then , away we go !!!!!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ !!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The lunch bell rang , Bulma packed away her english book that she had been reading , or pretending to read , no one noticed , but she forgot to pick up her phone from the desk .  
  
'Thank God I have science next , Hell , its the only half decent lesson .' She thought to herself . She  
  
walked out of the classroom with Chi chi and 18 , chating about perfume , Vegeta slouched along behind them , his onyx eyes on her ass . He hadn`t really talked to Bulma , but no one noticed as he didn`t really talk to anyone . Yamcha passed her in the corridor , and slid his arm around Bulma`s waist .  
  
"I gotta go to the library to catch up on a bit of reading . Catch ya later gorgous." He said , then he whispered something in her ear that the others couldn`t hear , she giggled and slapped him on the chest .  
  
"Yamcha , don`t be so fucking gross !" (AN: U don`t wanna know wot he was saying :D )  
  
He grinned and kissed her before sauntering off , none of them realised at that moment that the library was in the oposite direction . Bulma turned around and carried on walking , Vegeta had caught up with them and now walked along next to her .  
  
" You see Chi , Yamcha has changed , I really don`t think he is cheating on me anymore , he is so sweet to me now ."  
  
Vegeta frowned , but kept his mouth shut .  
  
"What ever you say Bulma , but I don`t wanna see you get hurt by that low life little ponce.............again." (AN: Incase it escaped your notice Chi chi doesn`t like Yamcha)  
  
Vegeta clenched his fist , again ? That meant that he had cheated on her before .  
  
"I won`t get hurt , and he is not a low life ponce , what do you think of him 18 ?" The blonde thought for a second .  
  
"Sorry Bulma , but I agree with Chi , he is as low as it goes , I mean the first time I was willing to forgive , the second time I held a grudge , but after the last time , I plain hate the bastard . You could do so much better for yourself , you have been with him for so long that I think your afraid of dumping him and not being able to find another man ."  
  
'She would have no problem convincing me to be her man , and I would treat her with respect .' Thought Vegeta .  
  
"Well , rest assured you guys , if I ever found him doing that again , I would never have him back , ever!"  
  
At that moment they entered the lunch room , they sat at the table that Goku and Krillen were sitting at , 18 sat next to Krillen and Chi chi settled on her boyfriend`s lap . Vegeta sat next to Bulma . Chi chi noticed this , after all there was a spare seat opposite Goku , but he had sat next to Bulma , she raised an eyebrow but for once kept her mouth shut .  
  
"Oh , Shit !" Cried Bulma .  
  
"What`s up Honney?" Asked Chi chi .  
  
"Double Shit !" She shouted .  
  
"What`s the problem Woman ?" Vegeta asked , so she would stop screeching in his ear .  
  
"Oh man , I left my phone in my english room . Chi , can you come with me to get it?"  
  
"Can`t you go by yourself , we`ve all started eating ." Her friend said .Bulma crossed her arms and 'Humphed' Her eyes fell on Vegeta 'God he`s hot' She thought . he hadn`t started eating , he just stared right back at her .  
  
"Vegeta , can you come with me ? I`ll feel like a right dork if I go on my own ."  
  
"Go by yourself woman ."  
  
"Fine ! Be a shit dick !"  
  
Vegeta grumbled but stood up to go with her all the same . They walked through the slightly quieter corridors , everyone was at lunch . Bulma didn`t like the silence so she started to talk to him .  
  
"So whats your planet like ? Is it like Earth ?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her , why would she care ? But he started to talk , he liked talking about his home .  
  
"Well , it kinda looks like Earth , exept everyone flies , and they are all saiyans , Frieza came to our planet a few years ago , we could not stand up to his strength and so he took over , it should have been my father ruling , but that ugly lizard monster took his place . He sent us here to collect different technologys , and if nesseccary particually bright scientists ."  
  
Bulma gasped .  
  
"You mean , you might have to take me and my familly back to ..... err......whatever your plantet`s called ?"  
  
"Vegetasei , and yes it is quite possible you will have to come with us , but don`t hold it against us , if we disobey Frieza he will destroy our planet ."  
  
Bulma gulped .  
  
"Wow , thats pretty rough !"  
  
Vegeta just grunted , and they walked in silence the rest of the way to the classroom . When they got to the door , they heard soft grunts from inside .  
  
Bulma`s stomach churned  
  
It couldn`t be Yamcha  
  
It couln`t be Yamcha .  
  
She put her hand on the door and it swung open .  
  
It couldn`t be Yamcha .  
  
It was Yamcha .  
  
The scene they saw before them was simular to the one on Vegeta`s car , exept it was a little further along and it was on the teacher`s desk with a different girl . Yamcha was in the process of biting one of her nipples through her bra , she still wore a skirt but her thong was draped over the back of a chair , and from the way his hand was moving , Bulma guessed he was fingering her . All she wanted to do was start crying , but she held her tears back , she would not let them fall , no matter how much it hurt , how could he do this to her , again . She stood there and crossed her arms , examining her nails , waiting for them to notice her . Vegeta was amazed at her coolness , he was shocked that Yamcha could do this to Bulma , and to many other girls . Now the girl started to handle Yamcha`s arousal through his yellow trousers . He groanded and opened his eyes , as his face turned towards the door .  
  
"Oh , oh yeah baby , god your good at this ," He murmered "Oh , oh , oh......." Then his eyes fell on the two people in the door way . "Oh , ooooooo FUCK !"  
  
He jerked away from the girl and zipped up his flies .  
  
"What ? What is it Yammi ?" Asked the girl , she glanced over her shoulder to see what he was staring at , she screeched and pulled her shirt around her . Bulma glared coldly at Yamcha .  
  
"Oh , please don`t stop on account of me ." She told him , " I just came to get my phone." She walked in , grabbed her phone that was still on the table and turned back to the door , the tears almost spilling down her cheeks , she couldn`t look Vegeta in the eyes , no doubt he would think her weak and pathetic , but she couldn`t help it .  
  
"Okay , carry on . See you in science Yamcha ." She slammed the door . And walked away next to Vegeta , her shoulders shaking , but still trying to hold back the tears .  
  
'He is not worth crying over' She told herself . The door banged open and Yamcha ran after her . He grabbed her wrist and spun her around .  
  
"Wait Baby , ya gotta believe me , she was nothing , I was gonna break it off , I`m sorry can`t you forgive me , I really love you ." He pulled her close and tried to kiss her . Vegeta was about to tear him off her , but he found that he didn`t need to . Bulma brought her knee up , hard between his legs . He crumpled at her feet , clutching his throbbing manhood , whimpering in pain . She bent down (Giving Vegeta a perfect view of her ass) And slapped Yamcha hard across the face , he flew into the wall in a heap . Vegeta smirked , this woman was something else .  
  
"Get away from me you shagging bastard . I walk in and catch you up to your nuts in a fucking whore , and you expect me to come crawling back to you ? Well not this time, you stay away from me you pathetic little prick !" She turned away from him , he lunged for her and grabbed her .  
  
"But , you can`t , you can`t dump me . You love me !"  
  
Bulma was about to repeat her treatment on his dick , but Vegeta had had enough . He grabbed Yamcha and pulled him off her .  
  
"Perhaps you didn`t hear her , stay away from her ! If I catch you near her again , I`ll tear off your balls and make you eat them !" He yelled . He tossed Yamcha into the air as if he was a paper doll and sent a small ki blast after him , the small explosion was loud , Yamcha was knocked out cold , the noise would attract teachers.  
  
Bulma could not hold the tears back any longer , she fell to her knees and started sobbing , tears falling unchecked down her cheeks . Vegeta bent to help her up and allowed her to lay her head on his chest and her tears to flow into his strong torso . Gently he picked her up and flew out of a window with her , not saying a word . She slipped her arms around his neck to stop her from falling , she closed her eyes and cried into him . She quickly cried herself to sleep , even though it was the middle of the day . Vegeta headed over to CC , he flew in through his window , because he didn`t know where her`s was and laid her on his bed . She continued to sob slightly in her sleep , but she was quieter now . Vegeta watched her , she was so beautiful when she was sleeping . Even though he knew she wouldn`t want to , he hoped to have to take them back to Vegetasei with them , he didn`t want to to loose her , she would make the perfect mate .  
  
'What , did I just think that !? God , I have only known her for a day and I am all ready getting feelings for a foolish , weak , pathetic Earth woman . It must be this planet , its affecting me .'  
  
He convinced himself . He sat down on the edge of the bed , watching her . He stayed like that for three whole hours untill she woke up . Her eye lids fluttered open , and she couldn`t remember where she was , she looked around to see Vegeta staring down at her . She sat up and groaned.  
  
"Uungh , what the Hell , why arn`t I at school ?"  
  
"School finished half and hour ago . I flew you back here at lunch , you were in no state to stay at school . Your in my room in my appartment below your house ." Vegeta told her . Bulma nodded , still unsure of what was going on . Then as quick as a flash it all came back to her , and she started sobbing . Vegeta didn`t know what to do with the hysterical female , so he carried her up to her room , he walked through the kitchen with her in his arms , sobbing , Mr and Mrs.Briefs stared at him and his mother stoped with her cup of coffee half way to her lips , Vegeta sent a mental thanks to the gods that his father wasn`t there .  
  
"Can you tell me where this woman`s room is ?" He asked her mother .  
  
"Err , sure dear , its on the top floor , second on the right ." Vegeta nodded and took Bulma away . There was silence in the kitchen .  
  
"Well Dear , what do you think that was all about ?" Mrs.Briefs asked her husband .  
  
Vegeta laid Bulma on her bed , and left her to cry herself to sleep .  
  
Wild-Roze : There you go !!! It looks like our Veggie is in with a chance !!!!! But if you don't review this chapter then you will never find out if they get together , so I recommend u do !!!!! PLEASE U HAVE GOT TO REVIEW ME , I NEED REVIEWS TO LIVE !!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Wild-Roze : Okay , chapter 3 !!!!! Now that B&Y are no more , is there a chance for our little Saiyan Prince ? And if there is , is he gonna be able to put down his pride to show her he likes her ???? Its all 1 big question , perhaps the answers are in this chappy , perhaps they are in the next chappy , u r gonna have to R&R to find out !!!!! And can I just say thanks to lilbrwngirl2002 , ur reviews have been really encouraging , and I think I can speak for Future Trunks when I say that too . (He is soooooooooooooo cute) *giggles stupidly* Anyway , thanks , read on people , read on !  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ !!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next day at school Bulma was very quiet , her friends had been completely right , but they didn`t rub her face in it or say  
  
'I Told You So' they were very sympathetic .  
  
She had told Chi chi , who had told 18 , who had told Krillen , who had told Goku . As none of them had particuly liked Yamcha in the first place , they didn`t really care about him . The moment she had walked into the classroom , early for once , they had rushed up to her and given her the biggest hug they could . She had smiled and sat down with them in silence , the day passed really slowly for her , but only in the lessons that she didn`t have with Vegeta , Yamcha had tried to get close to her all day and talk to her . But Vegeta seemed to shadow her where ever she went so he never could . Thankfully the only lessons that he had with Bulma were the same ones that Vegeta had with her . He would casually sit either one space away or , right next to Bulma , the place that Yamcha normally filled . It hit Bulma in maths , Vegeta was sitting behind her , Yamcha staring desperately at her from two seats away , Vegeta was protecting her , he cared for her , eventhough he would never admit it . She blushed as she reaslised this , and she also realised that she fancied the pants off him .  
  
'But there is no way he feels the same way about me , I mean , Vegeta , a moody alien monkey , fancy me , I don`t think so !' She thought to herself .  
  
It was at lunch , Bulma wasn`t eating and all her friends , including Vegeta were in the food line , she sat at her table checking over her science homework , waiting for them . She had almost forgotten about Yamcha , she would have thought he got the picture by now , she didn`t want anything to do with him . She didn`t realise he was standing behind her . His hands reached out and his strong arms pulled her up , pinning her`s to her sides .  
  
"Hey Baby , look , you know I`m sorry , so stop playing hard to get and come back to me . You know you won`t last a week without me ."  
  
His hands reached around and held her breasts , and squeezed them , rather too painfully . She cried out in surprise and pain . A few people looked around , but seeing it was only Yamcha and Bulma they ignored it and turned back to their food , most people didn`t know they had broken up yet . Yamcha bit her neck , and she cried out again in pain as he drew blood , it ran down her front , onto her white crop top and down her cleavage . Just then he was torn off her and thrown into a lunch table which collapsed beneath him . A few screams of surprise echoed around , then the students realised their was a fight and gathered around exitedly , chanting 'Fight , Fight , Fight'  
  
Vegeta stood , Bulma had collapsed onto him shaking in fear and pain . He held her gently with one arm , the other was clenched into a fist .  
  
"I told you to stay away from her Dick Weed . You have cheated on her too many times . Don`t you get it , she wants nothing to do with you !"  
  
Vegeta handed Bulma to Chi chi and 18 who sat hugging her shaking form on a lunch bench , and advanced on Yamcha who was struggling up from the broken lunch table. He growled at his shorter opponent .  
  
" Just who the fuck do you think you are monkey boy ? To just flounce into my school and steal my girl ?!"  
  
Vegeta sneered back .  
  
"Oh , really , which one ? I mean you have so many girls , which one am I supposed to have 'stolen' ?"  
  
Yamcha glared back .  
  
"I`ll teach you to make a fool out of me !" He yelled at the teenage saiyan .  
  
"Ha , I`d like to see you try !" Sneered the Prince .  
  
Yamcha howled and launched himself at Vegeta . He tried to punch him , Vegeta dodged it , he tried again , and again , but each time he missed . He threw a kick , Vegeta caught it . Yamcha gulped , they stood there for a second , and Vegeta grinned evily at him . In one swift movement Vegeta spun around , carrying Yamcha off his feet , and threw him into another , bigger table . The wood shattered beneath him , and there was a sickening cruch and a snap and several 'Oooo`s' from the bystanders . At that moment teachers ran in . They helped Yamcha from the rubble of the table and several people looked away as they saw the bone of Yamcha`s arm poking whitely through the flesh . Mr.Barnchi glared over at Vegeta who was seing to Bulma`s wound . He had a wet piece of cloth and was wiping away the blood .  
  
"You two , Briefs and Vegeta (AN: I don`t know his last name , does he even have one ??) Both of you get Saturday detentions . You too Yamcha ."  
  
"But Mr.B !" Yelled Chi chi .  
  
"Would you like one too Miss.Mau ?"  
  
Chi chi mumbled something but quietened down .  
  
In science Bulma normally teamed up with Yamcha becuse he was the only one from her 'group' of friends that was in that class , but now she went with Vegeta , as he had only just started coming to their school he had been put in her class . Yamcha shot him a poisonous glare from across the room , his arm was in a cast , the hospital had told him he was fine to go back to school for the rest of the day . Vegeta just smirked back . He didn`t care about detentions , but Bulma had been very quiet since she had been issued with her`s.  
  
"Cummon woman , its only a detention ." He said , putting his feet up on the desk .  
  
"Vegeta , put your feet down , now please !" Shouted Miss.Greaves . Vegeta ignored her .  
  
"It may not matter to you Vegeta , but , I have never had a Saturday before , I hope my parents arn`t too mad . We are all meant to be going out toninght to a club , but if I get grounded I am just gonna throw myself off my balcony ." She sighed .  
  
"Vegeta , I won`t tell you again , take your feet off the desk , now !" He ignored the teacher once again .  
  
"Well , my dad doesn`t care what I do , but if your mum grounds you then my mum will get ideas and want to find out what gounding is , then she will ground me too !" He grumbled as if it were her fault .  
  
Bulma glared daggers at him , sure she fancied him , he was hot and he had rescued her twice from Yamcha , but sometimes he could be a real jerk .  
  
" Oh , well I am sorry , but its not my fault you decided to attack Yamcha and beat him to a pulp , if your mum grounds you then its not my problem or my fault , its yours ! So you can just go screw yourself Mr.Macho !"  
  
She crossed her arms and turned away from him . Vegeta smirked , this woman had real spirit .  
  
"Right ! That is it Vegeta , you are in the LSR for the rest of today !"  
  
Bulma gulped she didn`t want to be left unprotected , but Vegeta just looked at Miss.Greaves .  
  
"The what ?"  
  
"The LSR , Learning Support Room , or the Isolation Room , you will stay in there for the rest of today . Do I make myself clear . Rene , please take our little trouble maker here to the LSR ." She said to a blonde girl Vegeta recognised her as the one he and Bulma had walked in on being fingered by Yamcha . As he walked past the teacher`s desk , his tail flicked out and knocked over the glass of water , all over the floor .  
  
"Ooops ," He said in mock horror "Sometimes it just doesn`t pay to be an alien ." He walked to the door , but before he followed Rene through it he turned and said .  
  
"Oh , and stay away from the Woman . Or next time I`ll do more than snap your arm." Yamcha visibly gulped .  
  
"That`s enough now boys . No fights in this class please ." Said Miss.Greaves from the floor where she was cleaning up the water . "Off you go now Vegeta , Rene , you hurry back here ." Just before Vegeta closed the door he heard an angry voice call after him .  
  
"Hey , Mr.Macho , my name is Bulma , not Woman ." he chuckled quietly to himself, and shut the door .  
  
As the last bell rang Bulma packed away her things , she half expected Yamcha to try and harass her again , but to her surprise he stayed away from her , Vegeta`s warning still clear in his mind . She met up with Chi chi and 18 in the parking lot .  
  
"So are you coming tonight Bulma ? You might get a chance to find a new bloke ." Asked the black haired girl as Goku came up and put his arm around her . Bulma sighed .  
  
"I don`t think I will be able to , my parents are gonna flip cos of this Saturday I got . I bet they ground me for a month !"  
  
18 looked at her friend .  
  
"Well , when has that ever stopped you before ? just tell them what happened , it wasn`t your fault , and Vegeta was just looking out for you ."  
  
Bulma shrugged .  
  
"Well maybe I`ll get lucky ."  
  
She waved as Chi chi and 18 drove off in the blonde`s red two seater convertible , and Goku took off towards his house . She began to look through her bag for her hover bike capsule .  
  
"Oh great ! Just fucking perfect ! I forgot it , damn , Mum gave me a lift this morning. Oh man I gotta walk all the way home !"  
  
At that moment she saw Vegeta walking out of the school building . She waved at him .  
  
"Hey Mr.Macho , how was the LSR ?"  
  
She heard him grumble something about lousy teachers and spit-balls . She followed him over to his car .  
  
"What do you want Woman ?"  
  
He asked .  
  
"Vegeta , can you give me a ride home ?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Arrgh , Vegeta you little Prick ! You are going to the same place as me , but fine , if you want to be a nasty bastard then go ahead , see if I care !"  
  
She spun around on her heel and stormed off across the parking lot , at that moment Vegeta saw Yamcha come out of the school building , the human caught sight of Bulma and started walking towards her , Bulma still hadn`t seen him . Vegeta quickly got in his car and revved the engine , he pulled away and raced after Bulma .  
  
"Get in Woman ." He said cooly halting next to her . He leaned over and pushed the door open for her .  
  
"Thanks Vegeta , CC is right over the other side of town , it would have taken ages to walk there ." Yamcha stood speechless as Bulma , who he still considered 'His Woman' Got in that little Prick`s car and drove off out of sight .  
  
~Phone Convo between Bulma and Chi chi ~  
  
"Hi Bulma , are you and Vegeta coming tonight ?"  
  
"No , we`re both grounded till next week . Great , a whole week with Mr.Oh- Look-At-Me-I`m-The-Stupid-Prince-Of-Asses-And-My- Ego-Is-Bigger-Than-My- Huge-Ugly-Vegetable-Head ! Just great !"  
  
"Ha ha , oh give it a rest Bulma , everybody all ready knows you fancy the pants off him , and he`s living under the same roof as you are !"  
  
"Yeah , well its not like the Prince of Monkeys is gonna be interested in me , he`s always going on about how weak humans are , and I don`t think he has ever called me by my proper name ."  
  
"Well , over looking that , he has promised to look after you and he has rescued you twice from Yamcha , once in public , infront of all the people in the lunch room . He seriously digs you girl !" Bulma blushed .  
  
"God , I hope so , you know even though us two are always arguing , I think underneath all that he is a really nice guy !"  
  
"Haha , whatever Bulma , have a nice week with the Prince of Monkeys , or Mr.Macho as you`ve taken to calling him , aww , isn`t it cute ! Your already giving him pet names !"  
  
"Shut it Chi , see ya at the club ."  
  
"Err , Bulma your grounded ."  
  
"Whats your point ."  
  
"Oh man (Sigh) Bulma your a lost cause , okay but don`t get caught , or you`ll be grounded even longer , and see if the Prince of Monkeys wants to come , you never know , you may get a dance out of him and tonight could be the night you lose your virginity if you two hook up ."  
  
"Eeww , that was totaly uncalled for Chi , I might like him but I doubt that Mr.Macho feels the same , but I`ll see if he can come anyway , but I can`t imagine Vegeta dancing , can you ?" Both girls laughed .  
  
"Well , you might be right there , but where`s the harm in trying ?"  
  
"Alright , but he probably won`t even come . See ya later Hon ."  
  
"Bye Hon ." (AN: Hon is short for Honey , u know how girlfriends (NOT THE LESBIEN KIND)always call each other Honey , sorry if anyone reading this is a lesbien , I got nothin against u guys , people r wot they r and I can apreiciate that , back to the fan fic)  
  
~End Phone Convo~  
  
Vegeta sniggered and quietly put down the reciver from his appartment . So the Woman liked him did she . Well , if she wanted to catch the rabbit then she was gonna have to chase it for a while first . He leaned back on the couch , and grinned evily , she would be his , he ignored the voice in his head that was telling him that it was not proper for a Saiyan Prince like him to be interested in any way with that weak human female . He told it to Fuck off . He sighed to himself , being grounded sure was dull .  
  
Bulma looked down at the ground , she was on the top floor , and it was a long drop . She held her breath and jumped off her balcony . She almost missed the tree branch , but managed to hang on , she climbed down to the ground . Vegeta`s bedroom was directly below her`s exept it was on the bottom floor , and her`s was on the top floor . She peered into his room through the glass , he was there , wearing black kahki pants and a pale blue sleeveless top . She tapped gently on the glass , he started and looked around , he looked surprised to see Bulma standing at his window . He smirked and went over to it and opened it .  
  
"Very romantic woman , but I thought it was the male that was supposed to serenade the woman by moonlight ."  
  
He smirked as her puzled face swiftly changed to that of anger .  
  
"Huh ? Wh-Hey ! Fine , if your gonna be like that then you can`t come with me ."  
  
"Do you think I care where your going (AN:Although he already knew where she was going) , we`re both grounded anyway , you know when teenagers get confined to their bedrooms ."  
  
She half turned and looked at him .  
  
"Until they sneak out ."  
  
She grinned evily .  
  
"But , if you don`t wanna come to the club with me then fine ." Your going to a club wearingt that ?"  
  
She was wearing an old , black long-sleeved coat that came down to her knees and her hair was clawed back into an untidy pony tail , she didn`t appear to be wearing anything else . She chose to ignor his question .  
  
"Look Mr.Macho , are you coming , or are you going to sit here in your room all alone? Your choice ."  
  
He smirked at her as she stood tapping her foot imaptiently , God she was gorgous , in one swift move he hauled himself from his window and landed on the ground next to her , his tail wrapped securly around his waist , he just stood smirking at her . They stood , holding each others gaze for a few minutes before Bulma shook herself out of his stare and hooked a car capsule from the deep pocket of the ugly coat . She pressed the button and threw it to the ground . They both got in and Bulma drove it away . While she was driving she picked up her car-phone and dialed a number .  
  
~Phone convo~  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Chi , its Bulma , listen me and Mr.Macho have just snuck out , are you guys at the club already ?"  
  
"Not yet , we are meeting outside the Club Maratina in about 15 , K?"  
  
"Yeah , see ya there Hon !"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~End Phone Convo~  
  
Bulma put down the phone and switched on the radio , DJ Sammy came on with Baby your all that I want . As she listened to the words , she couldn`t help thinking that the  
  
song was saying exactly how she felt about Vegeta .  
  
Baby your all that I want When your lying here in my arms I finding it hard to believe , We`re in Heaven  
  
Wild-Roze : Whew ! I finally got it out !!!!!!! I'm glad that chappy was a bit longer than my other ones , R&R , tell me wot u fink , if u have any constructive criticism , that would B great , but please , even though it deserves it , no flames !!!!! Thankyou !!! R&R , next chappy up soon !!!!! By the way , I do realise that the lesbien thing in da middle was quite random , wot can I say , I'm a random person !!! R&R !!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Wild-Roze : Here you go people , chapter 4 !! I hope u enjoy it , I liked writing this one , the story takes a bit of a twist in this 1 , and I think u might be surprised !!! Anyway , now all I need is my Caffine pills , my sugar cubes , and some nice reviews !! R&R  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ !!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
10 minutes later they pulled up outside the Club Maratina , they got out and Bulma capsulised the car .  
  
"I can`t believe your going into a club like that ." Said Vegeta . Bulma huffed , she stripped the coat off her , Vegeta gaped . She was wearing a black leather top , it had a low V neck and showed almost too much cleavage , and it had strings criss crossing across her back so it didn`t fall down . She also wore a black mini-skirt that was not much more than a belt .  
  
She took out a small capsule and pressed the button to reveal a pair of black strappy heels , and last she pulled out the elastic holding her hair up , and the aqua strands flowed around her face . She capsulised the coat and the sneakers she had been wearing before and turned to Vegeta .  
  
"I never said I was going into the club like that ."  
  
He smirked at her , god he wanted her badly .  
  
"Hey , Bulma ! Over here ."  
  
She turned to see 18 waving at her , with her were Chi chi Goku and Krillen . She went up to them and hugged the two girls .  
  
"Alright ! Are we ready to bust some serious moves on the dance floor ?"  
  
Bulma grinned at Chi chi , she loved dancing as much as she and 18 did .  
  
"As ready as we`ll ever be . Lets go !"  
  
The three girls led the way into the club , the three guys following them .  
  
"Vegeta , I didn`t think you were coming . Is this your first time in an Earth club ?" Asked Goku .  
  
"Yeah , on Vegetasei it was unfitting for a Prince to be seen fratanising with low-class Saiyans ." Krillen smiled .  
  
"Well , you don`t have anything to worry about here . So , are you gonna try and snag a girl ?"  
  
"I think he`s already got his eye on one girl , Bulma right ?" Said Goku . Vegeta fumed .  
  
"No , why would I want anything to do with that baka-onna ?!"  
  
"Okay , okay , what ever you say Vegeta ." But it was obvious that he didn`t believe him in the slightest .  
  
As soon as they all got into the club , they were hit with a wave of blaring music and flashing lights . They made their way over to the bar . Bulma was in a very good mood and she wanted to enjoy it , she ordered a pint of strong cider , Chi chi had a cocktail , 18 had a liquer , and the boys all opted for a beer . They made their way over to a table and sat down . The boys started sipping their beer, but stopped and looked across at Bulma , she was downing an entire pint , she slammed the empty glass down and shook her already spinning head .  
  
"Whoo , I think I need another one of them ." She called over a cute looking bar boy , he must have been in his twenties . As he came over he was blatantly eyeing up Bulma , his eyes lingering on her full breasts .  
  
"And what can I get for such a gorgous woman like yourself ."  
  
Vegeta scowled as she started flirting outragously with the bar boy .  
  
"Well , thankyou , but your quite a catch yourself you know . Anyway , can I have a round of shots for all of us please , make them the strongest rum you have . If your quick , you`ll get a tip ." And she winked at him . The bus boy grinned and shot off to get the drinks . When he returned , which was barely a minute later she gave him a kiss on the cheek .  
  
"Maybe we can dance later ." She said to him , and he nodded eagerly . When he was gone Chi chi rounded on Bulma .  
  
"Bulma , are you insane , he is like in his twenties and a complete pervert ! God , I won`t let you sink that low !"  
  
And also it would be alot harder to set her up with Vegeta , if Bulma was hooked on some bar boy . Her blue haired friend laughed .  
  
"Oh , alright Chi , I`m not interested in him anyway , far too old . I`m just having fun , but if it makes you feel better , I won`t dance with him ."  
  
"Speaking of dancing ." Said 18 , "Cummon Krillen ." She got up and dragged her boyfriend out onto the floor . Chi chi got up with Goku and Bulma followed them . She looked around and saw Vegeta still sitting there .  
  
"Cummon Vegeta , come and dance with us , don`t just sit here as if you have no friends ." She said . He grumbled something inaudible , but grudginly got up and followed her onto the dance floor . To her surprise , Vegeta was infact very good at dancing (AN:Vegeta dancing , lol) , she watched him while she danced with Chi chi .  
  
At that moment a slow song came on , Chi chi went to Goku and 18 went to Krillen . Bulma was about to step from the dance floor to watch her friends , when Vegeta`s hand reached out and grabbed hers . He pulled her into him , and they began to sway .  
  
"Cummon Woman , don`t just go and sit there like you have no friends ." He said with a smirk as he put his hand around her small waist . She slapped his well muscled chest gently , but didn`t fight to get free , somehow she felt so right in his strong arms.  
  
"Don`t you use my own words against me you ass ."  
  
"Well , who would you rather dance with ? That poor excuse of a human you call a boyfriend ?" He asked . She shuddered , she had grown afraid of Yamcha , and didn`t want to spoil her time with Vegeta by talking about him .  
  
"Uugh , fuck no . I never want to see that Moron again , and he`s not my boyfriend. I`d far rather dance with you."  
  
"Well , as I am Mr.Oh-Look-At-Me-I`m-The-Stupid-Prince-Of-Asses-And-My-Ego- Is-Bigger-Than-My-Huge-Ugly-Vegetable-Head , that comes as quite a surprise to me ." He whispered in her ear .  
  
"What ?!" She hissed , "You fucking prick , you listened in on my conversation !" Suddenly she turned bright red , realising that he must also therefore know that she liked him . She tried to pull away so she could run into the toilets , but he pulled her back .  
  
"Don`t you touch me !" She said in an angry whisper , she started ranting on about what a fucking no good Monkey Prince he was . Vegeta sighed , it seemed it was time for him to allow her to catch him , he hadn`t made a very good rabbit . He leaned forward and shut her up with a light kiss. It did the trick , she instantly stopped struggling , she felt like she was melting in his arms .  
  
As he pulled away , he smirked at her , she had her eyes closed and both her hands resting on his chest .  
  
"Don`t be ashamed Woman , I am quite flattered ." She opened her eyes .  
  
"God , your such an ass hole ." She said , but with no venom in her voice what so ever. She leaned forward and kissed him again , this time she ran her tounge along his lips until her opened his mouth and gave her entry . They seemed oblivious to the fact that Chi chi was silently jumping up and down exitedly staring at them , or the fact that the song had finished . The kiss was so deep and passionate , almost subconcioussly Vegeta wrapped his tail around her waist . When they pulled appart Bulma suddenly realised that the track now playing was a fast one , not the slow one that they had been "Dancing" to , and she looked up to see her friends grinning broadly at her .  
  
"Well , it looks like we won`t have to set them up after all ." Cried Chi chi .  
  
"What are you gawking at Kakkarot ?" Said Vegeta .  
  
"Oh , nothing ." Said Goku inocently grinning . They went back to their table , and Bulma ordered another round of shots , she sat next to Vegeta . He watched as she downed the drink and slammed the glass on the table , and ordered another .  
  
"Woman , don`t you think you`ve had enough of those ?" he asked her .  
  
"If I thought I had had enough , then would I be ordering another one ?"  
  
"Whatever Woman , just don`t get so pissed you can`t drive home ."  
  
"Somehow , I think she has already crossed that line ," Said Chi chi , "Now she will keep drinking till she passes out ."  
  
"Oh , great ." Mumbled Vegeta as he sipped his beer .  
  
It was around midnight when the club finaly closed , and Bulma could no longer stand up by herself . Krillen was giving 18 a lift so he had only had one small beer at the beggining of the evening and had drunk water for the rest of the night . Goku was taking Chi chi back to his house , she had been sleeping with him for some months now , her parents didn`t know of course . He scooped her up in his strong arms and carried her off into the night skies . Alchol had less affect on the two saiyans, but Bulma was completely smashed . She waved goodbye to her friends , as they started off home . Vegeta came up behind her .  
  
"Cummon Woman , let me take you home , you can`t drive ."  
  
"Really , well , I ....What if I can ..... I can .....If we crash you can carry me home . Where do I live again ?"  
  
She staggered a few steps before she stumbled over , Vegeta managed to catch her before she hit the ground .  
  
"I know , I live .....I live somewhere near.......a tree ."  
  
"Woman , you are not driving , cummon ." He picked her up and took off . When they got up in the sky Bulma was suddenly taken over by a fit of hysterics , she couldn`t stop laughing , and tears of mirth ran down her face .  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you Woman ?!"  
  
"Aaahhhh , hah hah hah , your ...hand on my waist is.......tickling meeeeee , hah hah."  
  
Vegeta sighed and sped up , tomorrow was Saturday , the day they had their detention, the Woman was going to have a killer hangover .  
  
"Stop laughing or I`ll drop you ." He told her , she calmed down a bit , but after a while she started to shiver , the wind was getting to her . He sighed and powered up his ki , his warmth suddenly pushed away the cold , Bulma stopped shivering and snuggled against his chest , she was asleep in a matter of minutes . Vegeta looked down at her and smirked . It was the second time in two days that he had carried her , sleeping back to her home , but the only difference was that this time , she was his .  
  
Bulma was deep in the dark void of oblivion , in her state she had no idea that she was about to be rudely awoken and a pounding headache was about to consume her . Vegeta stood over her , she looked so beautiful when she was sleeping , and she was alot quieter than when she was awake .  
  
"Woman , get up its 9 o`clock and we have to be at our detention in twenty minutes ." She grumbled and rolled over . He scowled , he grabbed her shoulder and shook her roughly .  
  
"Aaaaahhh........wh-what time is , Aarrgh , my head . What do you want you fucking jerk ? Oooohh , do you have any asprin ?"  
  
"No I don`t , but we do have to be at school in twenty minutes ."  
  
"What ?! Is that all?! God , I have like no time to get up and put on make- up . You could have woken me sooner !"  
  
"What for ? You look fine Woman ."  
  
She got out of bed and headed towards her walk-in closet . Suddenly Bulma froze , and looked down at herself , she was wearing a particuly skimpy pair of pajamas . A little black , silk vest top , that dipped low and flaunted her cleavage , and a matching, black thong . She heard a snigger from behind her .  
  
"Don`t bother to cover yourself Woman , not after the passionate sex we had last night ."  
  
"Wh-what passionate sex ? I didn`t sleep with you !"  
  
Vegeta looked hurt .  
  
"You mean you don`t remember ?! I was just gonna drop you off and leave , but well one thing led to another ."  
  
"I-I , you liar !"  
  
"Hahaha , you should have seen your face Woman ! I just helped you into your.....what do you call them ? Pajamas ?"  
  
She turned crimson with rage and embarrassment , she flung herself at Vegeta , momentarily forgetting her pajamas . She grabbed a pillow and shoved it into his face, he fell back on the bed , she straddled him holding the pillow to his head , ignoring his muffled grunts .  
  
"Shut it Monkey Prince ! I know I didn`t sleep with you , and I know I dressed myself in my pajamas ."  
  
She heard a strangled noise from under the pillow , then Vegeta stopped struggling and lay very still .  
  
"Huh ?" Bulma wasn`t sure what was going on . "V-Vegeta , are you oaky ?"  
  
She lifted the pillow off his face , his eyes were closed and his mouth hung slightly open . He didn`t seem to be breathing .  
  
"Oh my God , Vegeta !" She cried . What had she done ?! Suddenly he flipped her over so he was pinning her to the bed .  
  
"Fool you , Woman ?"  
  
"Arrgh , sodding bastard ."  
  
He grabbed the pillow and shoved it into her face , she thrashed around wildly , he smirked as he heard muffled shouts of 'No good Monkey Prince' and 'Mr.Oh-Look-At-Me-I`m-The-Stupid-Prince-Of-Asses-And-My-Ego-Is-Bigger-Than- My-Huge-Ugly-Vegetable-Head'  
  
Finaly he took the pillow away , but before he could batter him with a verbal attack , he leaned down and kissed her . When he broke away , she just stared up at him .  
  
"Get ready Woman , we only have fifteen minutes now ."  
  
He got off her and left . She sighed , she had hoped that what she remembered of last night had been true , and he had just proved to her it had . She got up and went into her walk-in closet , her headache forgotten .  
  
It was ten minutes later that Bulma came downstairs . Somehow she had managed to get washed , choose her outfit , put on make-up and do her hair , and she looked as perfect as ever . Vegeta was waiting outside , tapping his foot impatiently .  
  
"Go ahead Woman ," He called as she came down the driveway . "Take your time ."  
  
"Oh just shut it Vegeta , this is record time for me ."  
  
"But you just like you do normally ."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Cummon , we don`t have time for your stupid , inept cars . I`ll carry you ."  
  
"You seem to always carry me everywhere ." She said . He just grunted in response as he swept her up and carried her off in the direction of the school .  
  
Even with Vegeta`s speed they still got there late , they rushed into the LSR where their detention was to see Yamcha already sitting there . Mr.Branchi came over to them .  
  
"Right Bulma , no doubt you`ll give me no peace unless I let you sit next to your boyfriend , so you can go next to Yamcha , and...."  
  
"No ! Thanks Mr.B but if I can help it , I don`t want to go within ten metres of him . I`ll sit with Vegeta ."  
  
"(Sigh)Whatever , just sit down quietly , I just want to get back home you know ."  
  
Vegeta smirked (AN:He just can`t get enough of smirking can he ?) as Yamcha scowled daggers at him . Yamcha`s mouth fell open , as Vegeta put his arm around Bulma`s waist and led her over to a chair across the room from Yamcha . As soon as Mr.Branchi went to get a cup of coffee , Yamcha yelled across the room to Bulma .  
  
"God Bulma , I can`t believe you , I gave you plenty of chances to come back to me , but you chose him ? Are you insane ?!"  
  
"Well , I must be . Why do you even give a damn Yamcha ? Its not like you care about me , how many times have you cheated on me now ? Well , it doesn`t matter , now you can spend all your time with your whores and not have to worry about me finding out , cos its not like you have any friends to pass the time with anymore ."  
  
Yamcha half stood up , but stopped when he saw Vegeta pull her onto his lap with his tail , Bulma giggled and kissed him .  
  
"Arrgh , you little bitch ! I`ll get you for this ."  
  
"Mr.Moka !" (AN :That`s the last name that I gave to Yamcha, even if it is a bit stupid .)  
  
Mr.Branchi came in .  
  
"What is the meaning of this ?! Sit down and keep your nasty little mouth shut !"  
  
Bulma and Vegeta sniggered from their corner , and started talking quietly to each other . Yamcha sat back down and didn`t look at them , but he couldn`t keep the noise of their inaudible murmurings out of his ears .  
  
"That goes for you two lovebirds too . Keep a lid on it ."  
  
The next four hours passed very quickly for Bulma , she and Vegeta were either talking or kissing , and even better , with every minute that passed , Yamcha was getting angrier and angrier . At 2 o`clock , Mr.Branchi stood up and checked his watch .  
  
"Right I hope you three have learned your lesson , cheating on tests gets you no where."  
  
"Actually Mr.B , we`re here because Vegeta broke Yamcha`s arm and almost killed him ." Said Bulma in a matter of fact sort of way .  
  
"Oh , err ... yes of course , ahem ! Oh , what the Hell , its not like it makes any difference to me . Just get out of here ."  
  
When Bulma and Vegeta walked out of the building , they saw Goku , Chi chi, Krillen and 18 waiting for them .  
  
"Hey , Vegeta , do you and Bulma wanna come to the Mall with us ?" Called Goku . Before Vegeta could say anything Bulma answered for him .  
  
"Sure you guys , ice-creams on me ." Vegeta didn`t know what this Mall was , but he decided to follow the Woman anyway. Before they could even reach their friends , Vegeta`s father , King Vegeta , landed infront of his son .  
  
"Vegeta , we are leaving , bring the Briefs Girl , and that Saiyan you told me about , Kakkarot , we are taking them back to Vegetasei , a Saiyan does not belong on Earth."  
  
"What ?! Goku`s leaving ?!" Cried Chi chi . "No way , if Goku is going then so am I , it doesn`t matter where , but us three are going too ."  
  
King Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the insolent young earth girl , and considered if he should blast her . But then the Kakkarot kid probably wouldn`t want to come with them . He sighed .  
  
"Whatever Woman , but if you come then you will never return to this planet , we leave from the Capsule Corporation tomorrow at 10 sharp ! If you are not there then we will leave without you !"  
  
With that , the Saiyan King took off , and headed over to CC . Bulma stood with her mouth slightly open , she had to leave her planet , for good .  
  
"W-What am I going to tell my parents ?" Mumbled Chi chi . Goku , Krillen and 18 lived in a Youth Hostel , both Krilled and 18 were orphans , and Goku had arrived on earth as a baby , so none of them had parents to worry about .  
  
"You could leave a note , it might be easier that way , then they won`t be able to stop you ." 18 Suggested . Chi chi thought , and nodded , it would be a lot easier to explain that she would never see them again in a letter .  
  
"Man , this is our last night on Earth ." Said Krillen quietly . Bulma looked at Vegeta .  
  
"Well , I suppose we don`t have a choice , seeing as your planet will be destroyed if we don`t comply ." Vegeta nodded , and Bulma put her arms around him .  
  
"Well , at least I`ll have the Prince of Monkeys to look out for me ."  
  
Yamcha gaped , they were going to a completely different planet ? If Bulma was on a seperate planet then he would never stand a chance of taking her back . He made his mind up right then and there , he would go with them , he lived with his adopted parents , they didn`t care for him much and were always bugging him to move out . His real parents had died in a car crash . He watched as Bulma and Vegeta got into a capsule car , and Chi chi flagged down a taxi . Krillen and 18 got in the blondes red convertible and Goku took off towards the hostel . When they had all gone he got in his blue car and drove towards home , to inform his 'parents' that he would be moving out , and they would never hear from him again .  
  
Wild-Roze : Surprising , ne ? Aaaannnywaaaayy ! The next chapter will be up soon , but I want a whole pile of reviews , so if u have read my fic , please please please review , even if it is bad ! I love all my reviewers !!! C u in da nxt chappy !! Byeeeeeeeeee ! 


	6. Chapter 5

Wild-Roze : GOD , I am sooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the stupidly late update , I've been laid down with writing up the last chappy for 1 of my different fics !!!! But thats done now , so I can wirte this chappy !!!!! Anyway , this 1 is quite dark , and I think all you Yamcha fans are gonna flame me ........ oh well ITS MY FIC SO I CAN WRITE WHAT I LIKE HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH !!!!!!!!!! Please R&R , tell me wot u fink , I need reviews !!!!!  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ *Sniffs , and then breaks down crying*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was 9:30 . Chi chi had come over to stay at Bulma`s that night , her parents had gone off for the weekend to France , so she had left a note , by the time they found it she would be in deep space . It had said :  
  
Mum , Dad .  
  
There is something I need you to know . And before you even think it mum , no I am not pregnant ! I have been dating Goku for almost five years now , and I don`t think I`ll ever leave him , and that is why you are never going to see me again . And before you think it dad , no me and Goku are not commiting scuicide so we can be together forever ! You both know that Goku is from a different planet , Vegetasei , well King Vegeta has commanded Goku to come back to Vegetasei with him , and I am not leaving him . I leave on Sunday at 10 in the morning . And I will never see you again . You probably think I am mad to trust that Goku will not leave me for some Saiyan bimbo when we get there , but he has told me that Saiyans are extreamly loyal , they never abandon their mates . Okay , I confess , I have been sleeping with him for some months now , and I wouldn`t change that for the world , and I don`t care if you object to that . Don`t be sad okay ? This is what I want , I love you both very much , and I will miss you with all my heart , I wish there was a way I could stay here , but there isn`t , I love Goku and I hope you can be happy for me . Don`t forget me . I love you both .  
  
Chi chi  
  
PS: I hope we will meet eachother again someday , don`t forget me .  
  
She sighed as she checked her belongings once again . Bulma had helped her capsulise everything she owned , appart from a few things she left for her parents to remember her by . All her capsules fitted nicely in a wheely bag she had . Bulma was quite alot wealthier than the Mau family was , so she had alot more capsules , all of her things filled a wheely bag and a shoulder bag .  
  
It was a beautiful morning , and she stood outside looking at the sky , its deep blueness reflecting off the tears in her eyes . It was the last time she would stand on this planet , and she couldn`t ask for a more perfect day to see them off .  
  
Chi chi stood next to her in silence , savoring the moment . Then a horn tooted from the driveway , the girls looked around to see Krillen and 18 coming towards them , they both held a small backpack with their capsulised things in , they didn`t have much as they lived in a hostel . 18 ran up to Bulma and hugged her friend tightly , Bulma held on to her , tears silently running down both girls cheeks , Chi chi joined in the hug . The three fell to the floor , all sobbing their hearts out .  
  
Krillen and Vegeta stood silently watching , neither really knowing what to do . King Vegeta walked out of the CC he snorted at the three girls , puting their emotional display down to weakness . He wandered over to his son .  
  
"Where is this Kakarrot kid , he had better be here ."  
  
As if on que , Goku landed on the grass next to Vegeta , he didn`t have any belongings with him , he owned hardly anything , and didn`t see the point of bringing worhtless junk .  
  
"Hey guys , I`m here . Wow , that one huge spaceship !"  
  
The ship was standing on the front lawns of the CC (AN: Imagine Freiza`s ship , something like that ) and it was vast . King Vegeta smirked .  
  
"Yes , it landed here an hour ago to pick us up . I can`t wait to get of this worthless mudball of a planet ."  
  
"Hey , this planet is not a mudball . Its our home." Cried Bulma .  
  
"Whatever Woman ." Sighed the King . Vegeta`s mother (AN: I have decided to call her Miraiha ) came out of the CC , she had beautiful almond shaped eyes , and long , black , stright hair that came down to her waist . Her eyes were a strange golden colour , and they looked almost feline . Two braids of her hair hing down behind her ears , woven with golden threads, and the rest hung down her back , she wore a white flowy dress , and this seemed to darken the tone of her already tanned skin and a thick necklace made of gold , her dark brown , slim tail flicked laizily back and forth behind her . She looked like some kind of beautiful , ancient Egyptian Godess .  
  
She didn`t talk much , she just attached herself silently to King Vegeta`s arm as his tail wrapped itself around her waist .  
  
"Sire ," Called a young saiyan from the ship . "We are ready to leave ."  
  
King Vegeta nodded .  
  
"Right , are the two scientists aboard ?"  
  
the young Saiyan nodded .  
  
"Thankyou Raditz . Okay , everyone on , you girls , stop your crying , we`re going . Miriaha gracefuly detatched herself from her husband , tutting lightly .  
  
"Come now dear , their only young , and I suspect this is their first time off this planet." She went up to them and helped them onto the ship , telling them about how wonderful their new life was going to be .  
  
At last everyone was accounted for , they were each given rooms , and they waited nervously for lift off . Bulma , Chi chi , Goku , Krillen and 18 were sitting in Bulma`s room , they had all linked hands . They heard the count down .  
  
Blast off in ...  
  
5...  
  
4...  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
0...  
  
We have lift off !  
  
They were all thrown off balance , by the tremours that ran like wild fire through the ship . Chi chi screamed and clung to Goku , Bulma rushed unsteadily to the window and watched CC slowly fall away from them . Then she was a car on the driveway that should not have been there . It was a blur car that she had riden in many times .  
  
"Hey , that`s Yamcha`s car on my driveway . What the Hell is he doing at CC ?!"  
  
The others came to the window , they only got a glimps of the car before their vision was swallowed up by the clouds , a few seconds later , the sky around the ship turned dark , they were in space . They all gasped , as they looked down on their planet which was slowly getting smaller , what a beautiful place they had left behind .  
  
Bulma sobbed as she realised this was the last time she would see the Earth . All five of them stood at the window , watching their planet , until if was just another speck amoungst the billions of other stars and planets . Slowly the others drifted off to their rooms , but Bulma stayed at the window , she watched the stars until she fell asleep .  
  
In her unconciouss state at the window , she was unaware of the person that entered her room , until they grabbed her by her hair and hurled her to the floor . She screeched and opened her eyes , when she saw who it was she screamed again . He smirked down a her .  
  
"Fancy seeing you here Bulma . I told you I`d get you didn`t I ." Yamcha stood over her . Before she could scream again he crouched down and punched her hard in the stomache , some of her ribs snapped and she coughed up a little blood .  
  
She gasped for air , she couldn`t scream now even if she wanted to . She was wearing a short , high collared , sleeveless black dress , Yamcha bent down and tore the garment off , he looked down at her in her underwear . Whet a perfect body . He picked her up roughly and threw her onto her bed . he sniggered evily and hurled himslef on top of her . He bit her breasts hard , and red blood quickly spread over her white bra from where his teeth had pierced her skin . She managed to get her breath back , and was about to scream when another thundering punched silenced her again .  
  
Tears of pain steamed down her cheeks . He dug his nails into her flat stomache and ripped them across her , the flesh parted and left small rivers of blood in their wake . He threw he to the floor again , he kick her hard on the leg , breaking it . He beat her to a bloody mess , only leaving her beautiful face untouched , once she was almost unconciouss , he tore off her under garments and took her . Bulma cried in pain as he thrust into her with no mercy and evil force , breaking through her virginity barrier .  
  
'Not like this' She thought through the agony 'I can`t loose my virginity like this , I wanted my first time to be special'  
  
When Yamcha was done he stood up and got dressed .  
  
"Now remember Beautiful , this has to be our little secret , if you tell that pathetic Monkey who did this to you , then next time I will kill you ."  
  
He looked once more at her naked body , battered and beaten , and turned and left her in the wreakage of her room , the funiture all around her smashed and blood everywhere .  
  
Vegeta sat looking at her in the reguvination tank . He couldn`t believe this had happened to her . Last night he had gone to her , he had wanted to reasure her that she would like Vegetasei , and that nothing would ever hurt her while he was there to protect her . When he had entered her room , he had found her beaten and raped in the wreakage of what used to be her room .  
  
He had rushed her to the hospital wing where they had instantly put her into the reguvination tank , she had been in there for almost 24 hours , and was almost completely healed . He had not left her side , and had not eaten or slept , he would make sure nothing happened to her while she was helpless in the tank .  
  
Who could have done this to her ? If they were on Earth his instant answer would have been that pathetic Yamcha , but that was impossible way out here . It was disturbing to think that one of his own race had stooped so low as to rape this Earth Woman , because it could only be a saiyan , perhaps it was Kakarrot , or that little Krillen guy . He shook his head , they were her closest friends , and they already had women , he knew that they would never do this to her .  
  
They had been mortified when thay found out what had happened and came every half hour to check if she was alright . Vegeta was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice the liquid slowly draining out of the tank , there was a sudden ping and a hiss of air as the tank opened .  
  
Bulma opened her eyes , she felt dizzy as if she was just waking up after drinking too much . Strong arms helped her out of the tank and took the oxygen mask from her face . Vegeta wrapped a warm robe around her and sat her down on a chair .  
  
"Uunghh.....W-what happened to me ?"  
  
"You were beaten and raped . You have to tell me who did this to you , so I can kill him . No one touches my Woman ."  
  
Bulma remembered what happened , that crazed look in Yamcha`s eyes , and his promise of death if she told anyone it was him , and she knew it was a promise he would keep . She started shivering despite the warmth of the robe . Vegeta held her to him , comforting her .  
  
"Woman , who did this ?" He asked her gently . She shook her head .  
  
"I-I can`t tell you . He.....He`ll kill me if I do ."  
  
"I promise , I would never let that happen ." He said as he kissed her forehead . she was still shaking .  
  
"Please Vegeta , I can`t , please don`t make me tell you ." She was obviously terrified out of her mind .  
  
He gently picked her up and took her to his room and laid her on his bed . He tucked her in and she was instantly asleep , he climbed in next to her only wearing a pair of boxers . He wouldn`t aproach her tonight , but he would not leave her side , she would sleep in his bed for the rest of the journey so he could be sure that this would never happen again .  
  
The next morning Vegeta woke up to see the woman dressed and applying her make-up . She looked around and saw him staring at her .  
  
"Well , good morning Mr.Macho . How was your lie in ?"  
  
'Why is she so cheerful?' He thought .  
  
"It was okay . Listen Woman , I want you to sleep in here for the rest of the journey so I can keep an eye on you alright ."  
  
"Fine by me ." She said before turning back to the mirror , humming to herself . He looked at her .  
  
"Why are you acting all cheerful then ."  
  
"Well , why shouldn`t I be ?"  
  
"Look , I`m sorry to remind you of the cold hard truth , but I found you beaten and raped the other day . I would have thought you would want to stay in bed ."  
  
"Vegeta , I want to try and forget about that , if I act all frightened then the others are just going to get all protective , and I wont be able to get any time to myself ."  
  
"Whatever Woman , but where ever you go I am going too , I can`t risk that happeneing to you again ."  
  
"Too God damn right you are . Right after breakfast , you are going to start training me . I want to be able to stand up for myself if anything like that ever happens again."  
  
"You could just tell me who did it , then I could kill them ." Bulma shook her head .  
  
"I can`t , at the moment , I don`t even want to think about it . Now get up Mr.Macho , its time for breakfast , and you and I are going to need all the strength we can get . I want you to teach me how to fight , fly and generate ki blasts , got that Your Majesty!"  
  
Vegeta smirked at her (AN: Again!) This Woman really was amazing , when something bad happened to her , it just made her all the more determined to improve in whatever way she could and it made her stronger . If she wanted to be trained , then he would train her , gladly .  
  
"Sure , I can`t wait to see you in your training clothes ." He said grinning evily .  
  
"Huh ? Why ?"  
  
He swung out of bed and went to a closet , he took out a body suit and some saiyan armour . He walked up to her and handed them to her .  
  
"Very tight , very revealing spandex . I get to wear them too ." He leaned down and kissed her .  
  
"Get changed and we can go down to breakfast ."  
  
Once they were both changed they headed towards the dining area of the ship . Bulma`s spandex were red , and they contrasted perfectly with her hair . Vegeta`s were dark blue . The saiyan armour they both wore was the traditional white , without the leg and shoulder pads . They both ate a fairly light breakfast , well , Bulma`s was light , but Vegeta`s version of a 'Light Breakfast' was enough to feed ten men .  
  
As they headed off to the gravity chambers they passed the others . Chi chi and 18 ran at Bulma and caught their friend up in a tight hug .  
  
"Oh my God , Bulma , I can`t believe it , your alright ." Cried Chi chi .  
  
"You gave us a big scare , just who the fuck did that to you ?" Asked 18 .  
  
Bulma decided to ignore the blonde`s question .  
  
"You guys , I`m just fine . It won`t happen again . Vegeta is gonna train me so he doesn`t have to watch over me 24/7 ."  
  
Goku came up to her and hugged her .  
  
"I`m just glad your alright now B-chan ." He told her .  
  
"Yeah , if Vegeta hadn`t found you when he did you may have been beyond help !" Krillen told her .  
  
"Well , I`m fine now . We gotta go , see ya at lunch ."  
  
Bulma punched at Vegeta furoiusly , sweat ran into her eyes and blurred her vision . They had been training for about three hours now , it was alot harder than Bulma had thought it would be . They were still at Earth`s normal gravity , and so far Bulma hadn`t landed one punch .  
  
"Stupid....No good.....Monkey Prince !" She gasped between mouthfuls of air . He smirked and blocked another punch .  
  
He knew this woman had too much pride to give up before she landed a punch , and he was getting hungry , so her momentarily dropped his gaurd , diliberately giving her an opening . She took it . Bulma cried out with the effort as she swung her fist as hard as she could into his ribs .  
  
To Vegeta`s surprise the punch hurt more than he had expected , for a human female , she was very strong . She didn`t break any bones , but she did wind him slightly .  
  
"Ha ha ! Got you at last Mr.Macho . But I would have prefered it if you hadn`t let me hit you on purpous ." She told him with a grin . He smirked at her , resisting the urge to rub his ribs , which were a little sore .  
  
"I don`t know what your talking about Woman ." He said . " You got in that punch on your own . Now lets go eat ."  
  
She didn`t argue , it was only now that she realised just how hungry she really was . They didn`t bother to change , they just went stright to the dining area , not caring if they stank of sweat or looked a mess . When they went in they found all their friends in there , as they sat down 18 waved her hand infront of her face and coughed .  
  
"Sheesh ! You two need a shower !"  
  
"Hey you two ." Cried Goku . "Guess what ! That young Saiyan called Raditz , it turns out that he is my brother how amazing is that ! And when we get to Vegetasei , I`m gonna meet my parents ! Cool , huh ?"  
  
"Oh Goku thats great ." Cried Bulma .  
  
"And thats tomorrow Kakarrot ." Said Vegeta . "We`re scheduled to land around this time tomorrow in the palace grounds . Woman , you and your family will be staying in the palace , all the scientists we collect do . But first you will all need to be examined by Frieza ." He said pointing to the three girls . Chi chi looked at him .  
  
"What do you mean , examined ? And why only us ?"  
  
Vegeta scowled .  
  
"You have to know this , Frieza is sick , he`s sort of half female , half male , he has a thing for alien women , and when he examines the new ones , he .....well , generaly he expects you to strip naked and allow him to , as he so fondly calls it , play with you ."  
  
"What !?" Screamed Chi chi . "I am not sleeping with some lizard freak !"  
  
"I didn`t say you would you baka-onna , him and his henchman Zarbod are lovers . Frieza won`t sleep with you , but what he does do is just as bad , I`m not going into details . Its Zarbon you have to worry about , he is always trying to escape from Freiza`s watch long enough to rape a few women , he gets tired of Freiza but isn`t allowed to find any other pleasure , his mind is just as sick and twisted ." 18 shuddered and inched closer to Krillen .  
  
"What kind of a planet are we being taken to ?!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head .  
  
"Don`t worry about it , Frieza has many other planets to attend to , and so will only be on Vegetasei for two more weeks before he has to leave , then he won`t be back for a whole year . The rest of my people are far more civilized ."  
  
The three girls were still very unnerved about meeting the lizard creature , Goku saw Chi Chi was looking pale at just the thought .  
  
"Well , he can forget that ! If he goes anywhere near my Chi , then I'll tear him appart !"  
  
Krillen said something along those lines regarding 18 . Vegeta agreed with them , Bulma had already been raped once , and eventhough he knew Freiza wouldn't actually RAPE her as such , he shuddered to think of what other disgusting things he might do to her delicate body . The only problem was , he didn't know how he was going to keep her safe from him .  
  
Wild-Roze : Well , at least that chappy was a decent lenth , FUCKING HELL , ITS ONLY "$ BLOODY PAGES LONG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahem , so can you plz R&R , tell me wot u fink , Yamcha fans , no flames please ! It might be bout a week till I get the nxt chappy up , actually , probaly less than that , but I want plenty of reviews , don't disapoint me now !!! R&R PEOPLE !!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Wild-Roze : Hiya , I am sooooooooooooooooooos sorry for not updating sooner , can u 4give me ? Well all u peeps who want some more V/B action , don't worry there will B plenty of that in the near future . In dis chappy though , Veggie Boy is going to have to find out a way to protect Bulma from Freiza and Zarbon . Oh and sum 1 asked y there waz sooooo much swearing in dis fic . Well , u no how teenagers r !! I no that me and my friends r like always swearing .  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ !!  
  
Vegeta stood by the window in his bedroom . The stars that drifted past him glistened serenely and calmly in the sky , not reflecting his present mood . His mind was racing , how was he supposed to keep Freiza away from Bulma , and the other two girls , he didn't really care for the other two , bt Bulma did .  
  
The woman he was thinking of was catching up on a little sleep , and he smirked as his dark gaze wandered over to his bed . Bulma was lying under the thin sheets , only wearing her underwear , she was on her back , her arms and legs sprawled out either side of her . He chuckled quietly , from her mouth which was hanging open slightly , there could be heard minuscule snores that erupted from her throat . This woman was a real find , his smile faded . It was a shame she was a scientist . If she wasn't then she would not have had to come to Vegetasei , but then he would never have met her in the first place .  
  
* Women * He thought , with a small sigh . Suddenly his head snapped up .  
  
"Women !" He hissed .  
  
If he could disguise the three girls as men , lowly servant men brought back from Earth as slaves , then perhaps they would get by Freiza unnoticed . But then the Ice-jin was Bisexual , so there was still a small chance that he would want to examine them , but it was the only chance he had , Bulma had already had her virginity taken by force , and he still had not convinced her to tell him who did it . He would not let it happen again , by either Freiza or Zarbon .  
  
He decided his plan was the safest option , and as it was the only one he had , he decided that it was the only thing to do . He turned to wake up Bulma , he strode over to the bed and looked down at her , he almost laughed when she let out a perticularly loud , snort .  
  
He reached down and shook her shoulder . She merely grumbled and turened over and still in her sleep she mumbled .  
  
"Lousy Monkey Prince !"  
  
He rolled his black eyes and bent down . He was careful not to wake her up as he lifted her in his arms . He carried her through into the bathroom where he laid her gently in the bath , still in her underwear . In her sleep she huddled up against the smooth , cold metal of the tub .  
  
He grinned evilly .  
  
"Its about to get a lot colder Woman ." He muttered . He grabbed the shower and turning the dial around to cold he switched it on at full power and held it over Bulma's sleeping form .  
  
Goku and Chi Chi were sitting with 18 and Krillen in their room which was down the hall . Suddenly they heard a piercing scream rip through the relative silence of the ship . Goku fell off the bed , and 18 yelped in surprise .  
  
Chi Chi jumped up .  
  
"That was Bulma , she's being raped again !" She cried hysterically . All four rushed out of the room towards Vegeta's room . But before they reached the door it flew open , and their mouths fell open at what they saw .  
  
Vegeta was backing out of the room , until he hit the opposite wall , and Bulma was coming after him . She was soaking wet , her hair falling limply around her shoulders , and black underwear was dripping and she was shivering slightly . Vegeta turned around and started walking away very fast .  
  
"VEGETA !!!!"  
  
Her high pitched screech made Vegeta wince . Slowly he turned around , he looked like a kid who had been caught red handed stealing cookies .  
  
"You fucking knob jockey Vegeta !!"  
  
She screamed . He just stood there , , he looked her up and down , smirking .  
  
"Don't DO that , wipe that pathetic smirk off your fucking ugly face you moron !!!"  
  
He continued to smirk at her , she was shaking in anger and cold , he had pumped freezing water over her until she woke up and then he had the gore to try and get away , and she had only been wearing her underwear as well !!  
  
Wait ! Just my underwear ?! * She gasped and looked down at her body , sure enough , the black material was clinging wetly to her smooth skin . Her mouth fell open and slowly she brought her eyes up . She saw her friends standing behind Vegeta , a look of comic surprise etched onto each of their faces . She looked back at Vegeta who was still smirking , but it was slowly growing wider into a broad , evil grin .  
  
Her dignity and pride completely demolished , she proceeded to storm back into Vegeta's royal chamber and slam the door , locking it . She smirked on her side of the door . The Prince's bed chamber had the highest security , and the door , when locked was completely indestructible , Saiyan proof .  
  
She walked over to her wardrobe where she had put all of her clothes from Earth and selected a red mini skirt and a red vest top (Think Bra from DBGT) Then she sat down at a the Princes Vanity table (Hah hah hah , imagine Vegeta sitting down in the mornings to do his make up!!!) And got top work on sorting out her appearance .  
  
Vegeta was now in a foul mood , the Woman had completely ignored his relentless banging on the door , she was refusing to let him back in . Several times he fired Ki blasts at the door , only to have them reflected back at ten times their strength , he only stopped when he was knocked off his feet for the seventeenth time .  
  
He stood back up and pounded mercilessly on the door .  
  
"You Baka Onna , let me in ! We will soon be arriving on Vegetasei , and unless you want Zarbon to RAPE you then let me in !!"  
  
He sighed with relief as the door creaked open , and she glared at him , still livid that he soaked her with freezing water instead of waking her in a normal way .  
  
"Your telling me that your HUGE UGLY MONKEY HEAD was able to come up with a half descent plan ?" She said . He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest .  
  
"It appears so ." He said , she growled and let him back in , she didn't look at him , she just went over to the huge bed and threw herself down on it , waiting to hear what he had to say . Vegeta didn't wait , she was having one of her , rare , quiet moments .  
  
"Well , its still risky , but its also the only way we stand a chance at getting you and the other two past Freiza and Zarbon . If your dressed up as males , then Zarbon won't give you a second glance , he has enough male attention from Freiza , but your going to have to make yourselves look pretty ugly , so Freiza won't want to touch you with a barge pole !"  
  
Bulma had sat up now , and her blue eyes were devoid of all anger , and she was looking at him with hope in her eyes .  
  
"WOW , Vegeta that plan is great , if we can pull it off that is ."  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her .  
  
"Your telling me , that I , with my Huge Ugly Monkey Head could come up with a plan , when the scientist couldn't ?"  
  
"Shut up !" She yelled , throwing a pillow at his head . He chuckled at her .  
  
"Cummon Woman , lets go and find your friends ."  
  
When Bulma and Vegeta walked into Chi Chi and Goku's room they found 18 and Krillen in there , and Chi Chi was in hysterica .  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO GET RAPED BY SOME WEIRD ICE ALIEN !!!!!!"  
  
She was screaming and she sobbed , burying her head in Goku's chest . The tall Saiyan was slightly at a loss of what to do with his girlfriend , so he patted her back gently .  
  
The four looked up as Vegeta and Bulma came in , and Chi Chi's sobs thurned to sniffles , then to tiny chuckles , then to a small laugh , until she was clutching her sides laughing madly , pointing at Bulma .  
  
"What ! What is it Chi !" She said , not knowing why she was laughing , soon Krillen and 18 were laughing too , Goku just looked confused .  
  
"Ahhh hah hah hah , you ...heh heh heh , in ....your ....hah hah hah ....underwear !!!"  
  
Bulma turned the colour of a ripe tomato and shot a poisonous glance at Vegeta .  
  
"SHUT UP you guys !" She yelled , and their all out laughter changed to muffled giggles . "Look , Vegeta thinks he has found a way to get us past Freiza , and I think it could work !" She told them .  
  
There was a sudden silence as they all waited, preparing to listen to Bulma .  
  
When Vegeta and Bulma had finished telling them their plan Chi Chi was happy again , she grinned and clapped her hands .  
  
"Yay , I'm not gonna get raped by some weird alien freak after all !"  
  
But Vegeta still didn't look completely happy .  
  
"Don't get too exited , its not a completely fool proof plan . As I said , Freiza is Bisexual , if any good looking male slaves come in he often , uhh, examines them as well. So we are gonna have to make you three look pretty foul ."  
  
Chi Chi gasped and turned to Goku .  
  
"But , what if he wants to......examine Goku and Krillen ? what will we do then ?"  
  
Krillen gulped . Vegeta looked at the two boys who suddenly looked very nervous .  
  
"Well I would say that Kakarrot is pretty safe , Frieza normally doesn't go for Saiyans , particularly the ones who are going to be going into the elite force ..... but the human , well , he could well be examined ."  
  
18's mouth fell open .  
  
"No , not my Krillen ! If that fucking knob jockey goes near crome dome I'll kill him !"  
  
Vegeta glared at her .  
  
"I'm afraid you don't have a choice , we will have enough to do disguising you three properly ."  
  
Bulma had been listening , her scientific mind was whirling , if she could come up with some kind of holographic device that would be able to altar the image of the person who was using it then , she and her friends could be safe . She knew that she wouldn't have long to work , she stood up and headed for the door , her father would help her , and with their combined brain power she was sure that they would be able to come up with something in no time .  
  
She also knew that she didn't have very much time , they landed tomorrow . As soon as she had explained to her Dad what was going on , they only had 14 hours until they docked on the surface of Vegetasei . So father and daughter instantly got to work , plotting blue prints , brain storming and generally doing what scientists do best .  
  
~13 and a half hours later ~  
  
Since Bulma had left the room , it had been in relative silence , no one knew what to say , no one knew if this plan would work . If it didn't and they were discovered they had no idea what would happen to them and how they would be punished . The only sound that broke the ominous silence was Vegeta cracking his knuckles every few minutes .  
  
Krillen sighed , he tried not to think about what Frieza would do to him if he found him ......attractive. He shuddered.  
  
At that moment Bulma came back in, she had four small things that looked like wrist watches in her hand, and she was wearing a triumphant smile on her face .  
  
"13 whole hours slaving away over this baby !" She yelled holding the wrist watches up above her head . "And if I am correct , this things should get us past Freiza!"  
  
Krillen jumped up and snatched one of the watches .  
  
"Are you sure this little thing is gonna work ? I mean , its just so small ......."  
  
Bulma snatched it back .  
  
"Of course its gonna work ! I wouldn't have spent this long on it to make a mistake !" She yelled at him .  
  
"Eeep!" Was all Krillen could say .  
  
"Now , all four of us have our own individual ones , I had to program each one to fit our profiles . Chi Chi , this is yours , 18 , yours . Here you go Krillen , and this one is mine !"  
  
When she had handed them all out , Bulma fitted hers to her small wrist .  
  
"Right , you see this little blue button ? Well if you just press that , then it should work !" She said as she pressed her own one .  
  
There was a flash of red light , and a high pitched humming noise , Vegeta closed his eyes against the sudden red flare . But when he opened them again , his black pools opened wide with shock .  
  
Standing in Bulma's place was a short goofy looking teenage boy . He had the same colour hair as Bulma , but cropped very short , and the same colour eyes . But (much to Vegeta's sorrow) Her full chest was gone , so were the curves of her body . The boy's front teeth poked out , making him look like he was permanently pouting , and he wore huge round glasses which seemed to magnify his eyes to stupid preportions .  
  
Vegeta smirked at the ugly boy .  
  
"Woman , these little inventions of yours might actually work !"  
  
Wild-Roze : FUCKIN HELL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was a long 1 , god , only 9 pages ! *Sigh* Ahh well , this is my last update before I go away for a week to Spain , but I think I am gonna take my laptop wid me so I can carry on writing and update ldz wen I get back !!!! Sorry again 4 leaving u like this , but , ya know how it is !!! C ya in a week and a bit !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

Wild-Roze : Please dont kill me for this late late late late .. *4years later* late late late update . I AM SORRY !!!!!! anyway , on wid the fic . Oh hang on a sec !!!! Can I take this chance 2 say that if N E 1 has DBZ fics that they want to put onto other sites apart from ff.net , then I am accepting fics to put up on my new site !!!!! Visit the URL if ur interested ; All da info on how to submit is on there , cant wait to hear from you !!!! N E way , NOW we can get on with the fic ..oh hang on a sec , sum1 asked y there was soooooooo much swearing in this . Well , I figured that teenagers swear loads , well me and my pals do anyway , and Bulma and Vegeta both have attitudes , so , yeah , I fink they would swear this much , and there is lots of swearing in this chapter , if you dont like it then dont read it . NOW WE CAN GET ON WITH THE FIC !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer : I dont own DBZ !!!!!  
  
Arrival On Vegetasei  
  
The space ship was slowly descending through the atmosphere and they due to land on the surface in just under five minutes .  
  
Vegeta stood just behind his parents . He looked regal in his Royal Saiyan clothes ; his Saiyan armour was red , white and blue , and his floor length , blood-red cloak was fastened to it with gold buckles . His gi , instead of his usual blue , was black , and he looked to Bulma , a vision of complete sexiness .  
  
As the prince looked around the room , he saw a strange variety of people waiting to step off the ship onto the surface of Vegetasei .  
  
Immediately to his left were 4 very ugly boys , and Goku , who was dressed in the Elite Saiyans fighting armour . Next to Goku stood Chi Chi , except now she had been transformed into a squat teenage boy who had no hair , blotchy skin a HUGE nose , no visible neck and who appeared to be box-eyed .  
  
Then there was 18 , the very beautiful young blonde had become a short and very , very weight boy with lots of spots and spiky blonde hair , she looked very pissed-off . Obviously not liking her new appearance at all .  
  
Next to her was Krillen . The short bald teenager was now tall and lany , and unnaturally thin . He had greasy black hair that came down just below his shoulders, a hooked nose , yellowing teeth and arms which were far too long for his body , and so they gave him the stooping appearance of an ape .  
  
Last he looked at the blue-haired boy with glasses , who was Bulma .  
  
But at that moment Mr , and Mrs.Briefs came into the room and stood next to Raditz . Bulma glanced at her parents and her mouth suddenly went dry with fear as a thought hit her like a bolt of lightning .  
  
They had forgotten to make Bunny Briefs a holographic wrist watch !!!(A/n: Bunny Briefs A.K.A. Mrs.Briefs )  
  
Bulma didnt have any time to do anything , for at that moment the whole shiplurched violently as they touched down .  
  
Bulma was the only one who lost her balance and fell on her ass . Vegeta smirked as he heard her haul herself up , cursing loudly about lousy landings .  
  
*She would make the perfect Queen* He thought .  
  
Then , the large hatch opened , causing them all to squint in the glaring sunlight of Vegetasei .  
  
The King and Queen led the way down the ramp that led to the ground , covered in lush , green grass . Vegeta walked behind them , followed by the four ugly boys , the two Briefs . Then came Goku , who was walking next to Raditz , then the rest of the Elite Saiyan Guard .  
  
Bulma looked around in awe , they had landed in the vast grounds of what she assumed was the palace . The lawns spread for several acres in every direction , wild flowers grew where they pleased and their rich scents fermented the air thickly .  
  
Tropical birds , like Bulma had never seen before wheeled and dived in the lavender hued sky , and an orange sun hung like a huge , flaming coin overhead .  
  
The path that led towards the palace was lined with rank upon rank of Saiyan soldiers , all saluting the Royal three .  
  
Bulma felt very nervous as she felt hundreds of pairs of eyes looking at her , but she found comfort in the fact that all they saw was a hologram .  
  
On the bottom step of the palace stood Frieza with Zarbon . The procession stopped in front f the repulsive ice-jin .  
  
Bulma saw Vegeta grit his teeth in anger as he knelt to one knee , she followed his example as did everyone else . When they stood back up , Frieza walked among them .  
  
Bulma couldnt help it , when he neared her , she shuddered and cringed away from him slightly . Frieza passed the 4 ugly boys without a second glance .  
  
*Earth must be a revolting planet if all their males are as ugly as that !* Frieza thought , he looked Goku up and down , but he knew that the young recruit would have to be in perfect health to go through the Elite Training Programme . He turned around when he heard a female voice .  
  
"Look Dear ! What a pretty place we have come to !"  
  
His small black eyes fell on Mrs.Briefs who was linking arms with her husband and gazing around at the huge gardens .  
  
A cruel smile lit Frieza's face . The human woman wasn't exactly a spring chicken , but she was far from ugly . He made a bee-line for the woman , followed closely by Zarbon . Bulma watched in horror as the foul ice-jin headed for her mother , and she shot a desperate glance at Vegeta .  
  
The Saiyan Prince looked away from her , there was nothing he could do .  
  
Mrs.Briefs only noticed that Freiza was standing in front of her , when his thick tail wrapped around her waist . Her gaze snapped from the wild flowers , to the ice-jin , she gasped as his tail tightened fractionally .  
  
Freiza sniggered as he saw fear run through her eyes . He turned around and started walking away , Mrs.Briefs was torn from her husbands arm and was dragged along behind Frieza .  
  
"No ! Mother !" Yelled Bulma , forgetting to make her voice sound even remotely masculine . She ran forwards a few steps before she was knocked over backwards by a small blast from Zarbon .  
  
Vegeta snarled at the green alien . How dare he shoot her !! He wanted to go and help her up , but his pride wouldn't allow it in font of all these Saiyans .  
  
Frieza sniggered at the nerdy looking blue-haired boy , he turned and stared to walk back towards the palace .  
  
"SIRE !!"  
  
Frieza looked over his shoulder as an Elite ran up to King Vegeta .  
  
"Yes ?" Asked the King briskly .  
  
"We found a stow-away in the Hull of the ship !" He told him .  
  
Freiza turned around fully , very interested now . He watched as two burly female Elites came out of the ship , dragging someone between them .  
  
Vegeta growled as he saw Yamcha thrown at the feet of his parents . There was no doubt in his mind now , that he was the one who had raped Bulma . Sure enough , when he looked at her he saw her inching away from Yamcha , a look of fear on her face .  
  
Forgetting the company he was in and the status he held as a Prince , Vegeta strode forward and pulled Yamcha up by his collar and shook him roughly .  
  
"You Fucking Twat ! Ill bloody kill you !"  
  
"Now Vegeta , Thats no way to talk to our guest ." Came Freizas silky voice . His tail was still wrapped around Mrs.Briefs , he pushed through to where Vegeta was standing , still holding Yamcha up by his shirt .  
  
The ice-jin eyed up the human male , he always liked a male more than a female . He dropped Mrs.Briefs , who promptly fainted , and was caught by a huge Elite who looked like an older version of Goku .  
  
"Zarbon ," Said Frieza , the handsome green alien took a moment to respond , he was staring avidly at Bulma .  
  
"Yes Lord Frieza ?" He said at last .  
  
"Escort our guest here , up to my personal quarters , so we can....talk ."  
  
"Yes Lord ." Said Zarbon . he shot one more glance at the blue haired boy before carrying out his order .  
  
Yamcha shot a Ha-In-Your-Face-Ass-Hole glance at Vegeta , but was very confused when Vegeta just smirked at him and let him go without a word .  
  
The Saiyan Prince could hardly stop the grin spreading over his face as he saw Yamcha led away , that night the human would get what he deserved from Frieza .  
  
Slowly the others dispersed , the King and Queen went into the palace and the soldiers and Elites went about their duties , weather that be to stand guard or patrol the corridors of the palace .  
  
When every body was gone and the gardens were quiet , Vegeta turned to Bulma who had just deactivated her holographic wrist watch .  
  
"It was him , wasnt it woman . That little shit was the one who raped you ."  
  
Bulma looked up at him , she looked into his eyes , those black eyes , those black eyes which she knew she could never lie to . She lowered her head . The others deactivated their holograms and listened .  
  
".....Yes." She said barely above a whisper . she looked back up at Vegeta , expecting him to explode and start yelling about all the different ways he was going to kill Yamcha . But before he had the chance to , the people around her got there first .  
  
18 who was back in her flawless body growled and she looked so furious that she could have had white hot sparks springing out of her eyes . Chi Chi looked the same .  
  
"That Fucking........."  
  
"Good for fucking nothing ........"  
  
"Ass faced ......."  
  
"Shit dicked ..........."  
  
They rallied a few more insults .  
  
"Screwed up ........."  
  
"Cheating ..........."  
  
"Two timing ............"  
  
"HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO YOU !!!" Yelled Krillen , clenching his fists furiously .  
  
"Pathetic ........"  
  
"Moronic ........."  
  
"Evil .........."  
  
"Knob jockey ........"  
  
"Why the Hell would Yamcha DO that to you ?!?!" Muttered Goku , he looked angrier than any of them had ever seen before .  
  
"Bastard ........"  
  
"Ought-to-be-castrated .........."  
  
"You two , just shut up !" Bulma yelled , and the two girls instantly shut up . She turned back to the Saiyan Prince .  
  
"Vegeta," She began . But he cut her off and addressed Goku .  
  
"Kakarrot , you shall be staying with your father and brother Raditz . The other three will also stay with you . Raditz it waiting for you on the other side of the palace ."  
  
Goku nodded , and Chi Chi and the other two reactivated their holograms , and walked off across the lawns , leaving Vegeta and Bulma alone .  
  
As soon as the two were alone , Bulma threw her arms around Vegeta's neck and kissed him deeply , their tongues raging a miniature battle inside their mouths . Vegeta couldn't say he wasn't enjoying it , but he realised the danger of staying out in the open for too long while Bulma had no hologram up . He reluctantly pushed her off, and smirked at the disappointed look on her face .  
  
"Later Woman , I promise when Frieza is gone . But for now , the risk is too high , if you are seen we are both done for ."  
  
"Really ," She said , cocking a slender eyebrow , "Well Big-V , I think your just frightened of letting me get too close to you , incase you start showing emotion ."  
  
But she turned on her hologram all the same . The two slowly made their way inside , unaware of the pair of cruel eyes that watched them from the balcony of Frieza's quarters .  
  
That night Yamcha's screams resonated for hours around the palace .  
  
Wild-Roze : That must be like the LONGEST chapter I have ever written , well not QUITE the longest chapter , but after all the time I spent on this I expect plenty of reviews , and if you have any DBZ fics u want to submit to my site , please e-mail me !! thankz !!!!!!!! Next chappy up soon ! R&R !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 8

Wild-Roze : Hi , sorry , the problem with those weird little symbols seems to have cleared up so I am happy to be able to tell all u guys that read my fics , that I will be able to update here , so u shuld just ignore the last chapter completely . Okay , well here we go !! I hope u enjoy, this chappie is gonna B really shitty , I dunno where its gonna go at the mo , I've kinda got a bit of writers block , but I'll try my best for all u fans !  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ !!!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Bulma rolled over on the rock hard mattress .  
  
"Damn you Vegeta , the least you could do is get me a descent bed if I can't stay in yours !" She hissed , and cursed him in various colourful words . she still hadn't opened her eyes , she tried vainly to slip back into the comforting realm of sleep .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
"Throw him somewhere to recover , put him in one of the spare rooms in the science department , that ugly blue haired boy has a spare bed I believe , put him in with him !" Hissed Freiza , nodding in the direction on Yamcha's crumpled form . Zarbon looked up at the mention of the blue haired boy , and a sly grin spread over his handsome face .  
  
"Yes Lord , I'll see to it personally ." He said , he didn't tell Freiza about the secret the blue haired boy was hiding from him , if he did , then he would be blowing weeks worth of fun .  
  
He strolled over to Yamcha , who raised his head slightly , and groaned in agony as every muscle in his body seemed to be on fire . Zarbon knelt down and grabbed him by the back of his shirt .  
  
Half dragging , half carrying the human , he left and headed towards the science department .  
  
_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bulma groaned , she always found it impossible to get back to sleep once she had woken up , she growled angrily and cursed the state of her mattress , before she stood up and reached for the holographic wrist watch that she had taken off .  
  
She cursed loudly , she couldn't remember where she had dropped the small object , and she started hunting around the room , under the mattress , and in the draws of her bedside table .  
  
Suddenly she stiffened , she heard footsteps coming down the corridor towards her room . she gulped and searched frantically , desperately trying to find it before it was too late .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Zarbon paced quickly along the corridors towards the boy's room , he smirked , Boy ? what a bed actress she was , he had first suspected when she had spoken out loud when she first arrived ......  
  
"No ! Mother !" Yelled Bulma , forgetting to make her voice sound even remotely masculine . She ran forwards a few steps before she was knocked over backwards by a small blast from Zarbon .  
  
............He sniggered to himself , foolish girl ! But what a beauty ! If he told Freiza , then his Lord would almost certainly have all the fun , he wanted a turn with THIS one . He sniggered again as he envisioned what he was going to do to her .  
  
(A/N : Sick mother fucker !)  
  
*_*_*_**_*_*_*__*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***_*_*_***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Bulma was frantic , the footsteps were getting louder , and still she hadn't found the wrist watch , she was going into panic mode . The foot steps were just outside the door .  
  
"No !" She breathed , but she didn't have time to react as the door opened , and framed in the light , stood , Vegeta .  
  
The Saiyan prince came in and closed the door behind him , and looked at her , standing their in her hot pants pajamas .  
  
Bulma's eyes narrowed .  
  
"Vegeta ......" She said sweetly , "Would you mind telling me , just what the FUCK this mattress is made out of ?! And I would have thought that the Monkey Prince would have the manners to knock on a door , its called common courtesy you know !" She yelled loudly .  
  
"Woman , why haven't you got your hologram up ?" He asked , completely ignoring her little shouting fit .  
  
"Because I can't find it alright ?!"  
  
"Its under your pillow ." He said calmly , while flicking a non-existent bit of dust from his amour . he looked at her face . "Look for yourself if you don't believe me ." He told her .  
  
She growled and went over to the bed , she threw off the pillow , and there it was , she picked it up and looked at him .  
  
"H-how the Hell did you know it was there ?" she asked .  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes .  
  
"Because you told me last night just before you went to bed that you were going to put it under your pillow because it was the safest place in the world , and the one place you knew you would never forget !" He said .  
  
Bulma thought for a second , before blushing .  
  
"Uhh , oh yeah , I guess I did say that ." She put it on , and kissed him before she activated it .  
  
Only a second later the door banged open and Zarbon stood there , with Yamcha dangling from his hand . His lips curled into a grin as his eyes fell on Vegeta and the boy .  
  
"Well , well , well , what are you doing here Vegeta ? A Saiyan prince fraternizing with a common slave ?"  
  
"I was merely informing the worthless piece of filth about our expectations and rules here , and that if he does not comply to them then I will kill him personally ." He answered calmly .  
  
Zarbon smiled again , he strode into the room and dumped Yamcha roughly on the hard mattress next to Bulma's .  
  
"Well , if I didn't know better , I'd say you were getting attached to it . You wouldn't be a homosexual would you little prince ? It would make Freiza's day if you were !"  
  
Bulma shuddered at the thought , and as subtly as she could tried to inch away from Yamcha .  
  
"Hope you enjoy your time with your new room mate !" Hissed Zarbon , and left , followed by Vegeta , who didn't look back at Bulma once .  
  
Bulma stared at the metal door as it slammed in her face .  
  
Alone .  
  
In a tiny room .  
  
With the man who raped her .  
  
Her only protection , a small wrist watch .  
  
Bulma was frightened . Very frightened .  
  
Wild-Roze : U c , I told u this wuld be a crappy chapter , but hey , some r good some r shit , this 1 is shit . I'm kinda at a loss of where to go next with this fic , I think I am gonna make the gang go to Saiyan skool , but if you have any bright ideas about where this story can go please tell me , I'm accepting advice willingly now ! 


	10. Chapter 9

Wild-Roze : Uhh , hi .........I'm not sure u will remember me , I am the author , you know , the one who hasn't updated this fic for oh ..... say .....months ?? ahem, yeah , sorry about that . I bet everyone has stopped reading this now because I am lame and hardly ever update .  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Of course , Bulma had gotten out of that room as soon as she could , she had no desire to be within ten miles of Yamcha who still lay sprawled unconscious on his bed which was next to hers .  
  
She decided a little exploring would be fun , perhaps she would be able to contact her friends , but she cast this aside as foolish thinking when she realised she had no idea where they were . She sighed and roamed the lower levels of the Palace , because common folk like her were never allowed above ground level to where the royal family lived , she had to live amongst the labs below .  
  
The corridors , which were richly decorated , even thought they were the slave quarters had hand made tapestries which would take years to make hung from the walls , casting colourful paintings on cloth into the eyes of the on lookers , Bulma strolled aimlessly along , gazing at them , tracing every detail down to every cross stitch .  
  
The corridors were illuminated by blue flames that burned in holders on the wall , giving the whole place the feel of an underwater kingdom , lost at the bottom of the sea , Bulma smiled and thought of the old tales of Atlantis that her father had told her .  
  
She came across a metal door , and her natural curiosity got the better of her , she was glad it had , because when she passed through the door , she found herself standing in the biggest lab she had ever seen , chock-a-block with scientific equipment , and in the middle of it all stood her father .  
  
"Dad !" She called .  
  
He looked around , at first he didn't recognise her , and he just stared at the ugly looking boy before him . she rolled her eyes and sighed .  
  
"Its me Dad , you know , Bulma . I'm using the wrist watch thingy ."  
  
"Oh , hello dear . I didn't recognise you at all !" He said to her .  
  
"Duh , that's the point ." She said .  
  
While her father worked away on various experiments , Bulma wandered around the lab , looking at the Saiyan equipment and peering into microscopes . Soon she found herself day dreaming . She had only been on this strange planet 1 night , and already the Earth seemed like a distant memory , cloudy and far away .  
  
Now that she had a moment to think about it , she realised that ever since Vegeta's father had informed them about their imminent journey to Vegetasei she , as well as all her friends had changed a little .  
  
Before they had just been an average group of 17 year olds , and every other word had been a swear word , they had acted more like kids then . Even Vegeta had acted like a normal earth boy then , but now he was acting like a Prince again , the future leader of the Saiyan race , not that Bulma minded you understand .  
  
It was like both Bulma and Vegeta had become different people , Bulma thought about it carefully , no , the point where her personality changed hadn't been when King Vegeta had announced that they were going back to his planet , she had still been a young girl then . They day her attitude and outlook on life had changed was the day she was raped . By the man who was now sharing her room .  
  
She tried , but she was unable to suppress the shudder of fear and dread the worked its way up inside her . she was so immersed in her thoughts and feelings that she didn't notice the door behind her slide open , she only noticed when a hand descended on her shoulder . She squeaked in surprise and spun around .  
  
A very fat boy with blonde hair stood smiling at her .  
  
"E-Eighteen ! Arrgh , you stuck up little tart ! Don't scare me !"  
  
She chuckled . "How can you call me little in this body ??" she asked with a grin . Chi Chi and Krillen were with her .  
  
"Goku has already started his elite training , the average time for a new recruit to spend in training is 7 months , it depends how fast they get through it all , hopefully Goku shouldn't take too long ." Krillen informed her .  
  
"Hey , guess what ?!" Squealed Chi Chi , "Tomorrow , we start Saiyan school , Goku's brother Raditz drew a little map on the back of a beer mat to show us the way !"  
  
"You have GOT to meet Goku's Dad !" Said 18 , "He is just like an older version of Goku , he and his son are getting along like wild fire ."  
  
"Last night they were SO adorable !" said Chi Chi , clasping her hands and jumping up and down , it looked strange to see such an ugly looking boy acting so much like a girl , "They were both sitting their talking and every time Goku said something like 'I love fried chicken' Bardock (His dad) said 'You love fried chicken ? But I love fried chicken too !' And then Goku would grin in that cute way that he does and would say , 'Aww Dad , this is great , I can't believe we have so much in common !' It was one of those touching father-son reunions that you hear about !" She said .  
  
They all looked at Bulma , who smiled weakly , trying her very best to look happy . 18 and Chi Chi looked at each other knowingly .  
  
"Alright , what's wrong ? Aren't you happy for Goku to have found his father ? " Asked Chi Chi sternly .  
  
"You can't hide anything from us you know , and also you know you're a terrible liar , and don't say you aren't because then you would just prove me right ." 18 told her .  
  
Bulma sighed , and the small smile she had forced onto her mouth vanished .  
  
"Guys , of course I'm happy for Goku-san , its just that ........... THAT FUCKING MORON YAMCHA HAS BEEN MADE MY ROOMATE !!!!!!!!!" She yelled , she groaned and slumped down onto her knees , and shut her eyes , but the tears still managed to find their subtle way out .  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do ?!" she sobbed , "If he finds out who I am then , I don't want to think what he is going to do to me !"  
  
Krillen fiddled awkwardly with a strand of his holographic hair , he was never good with hysterical females , he stood to the side and left it to the professionals . Chi Chi and 18 knelt down next to their friend to comfort her , Bulma was such a strong character that it almost brought tears to your eyes to see her upset .  
  
"Are you forgetting who your boyfriend is ?" Said Chi Chi softly to her friend . "Your only dating the Prince of one of the strongest races in the Universe ! What's more , now that Vegeta knows that Yamcha is the one who did that to you , there isn't going to be a second that he won't be keeping an eye on you . He might be a stubborn , short assed little knob head , but even I can see that he won't let anyone lay a hand on you ."  
  
"Chi Chi , as long as Frieza is here , I can't lower this hologram , and if Vegeta is seen with me too much when I look like this , people are gonna start thinking things ."  
  
"Well why don't you come and live at Goku's house ?" Questioned 18 .  
  
Bulma sighed . "I wish I could , its just that I am supposed to be a slave here , I haven't been given any jobs yet , I thought I would work in the science department , perhaps they don't think I am ready because I haven't completed school . But anyway, I am not allowed to leave here , even if the only thing I do here is stand around all day , well unless its to go to school I guess ." She said .  
  
No one could really think of much to say , so after sitting on the lab floor for ten minuets , having a girl's hug , they got up and Bulma decided to take them back to her room so they could see what kind of conditions she had to live in .  
  
"I'm just worried ," She told them as they walked along , "When I am asleep , what if I role onto my watch and deactivate it ?" She was speaking as they rounded a corner , she walked slap bang into a brick wall , but the wall grunted in annoyance .  
  
Bulma had fallen over and looked up at the brick wall from the floor , she chest contracted in fear , she had walked into Frieza , and Zarbon . Vegeta had told her what to do if she saw Frieza in the corridors . She got to her knees and bowed low to him , her hands out infront and her nose almost touching the floor .  
  
Her friends followed her lead .  
  
Zarbon smirked down , his eyes never leaving the blue haired boy , Frieza snarled and raised his hand , a small ki blast forming in his palm , it was a tiny amount of his energy , but enough to destroy the clumsy boy . Zarbon saw what his master was about to do .  
  
"Yes Master , destroy him ! That is precisely what I myself would do !"  
  
Frieza glanced over his shoulder at the green alien behind him .  
  
"Are you trying to give me an order Zarbon ?!" He hissed .  
  
"Why Master , I am just stating what I would do ." Said Zarbon , smirking arrogantly , knowing his plan was working . Frieza was so stupid and ignorant , that he would do exactly the opposite to what he was told . When his mother was on her death bed , she had asked him to grow up to be a good person , and look how he had turned out .  
  
Frieza closed his fist , the ki ball disappearing , and instead spun around , slamming his closed fist into Zarbon's stomach . Zarbon groaned and coughed up a little blood , and fell to one knee . Of course Frieza hadn't put a lot of force behind the blow , if he had then Zarbon knew he would be dead .  
  
"Well Zarbon ," Purred Frieza in his silky voice , "I don't care what you would do , so I suggest that you keep your ideas to yourself , and let me make my own mind up !"  
  
He strode past the four boys on the floor .  
  
Zarbon managed a smirk through his pain , slowly he hauled himself to his feet and limped after Frieza , his eyes lingering on the Blue haired boy .  
  
When the two were gone Bulma sat up , and took a long slow breath .  
  
"When he formed that ball of energy , I thought my life was over !" She said .  
  
"Woman !" She looked up , and a smile spread across her face . "Vegeta !" She said . he frowned at her .  
  
"Woman , you have only been here a day and you already almost get yourself killed , stay out of Frieza's way !" He said .  
  
"Hey Monkey Boy ! I didn't exactly plan to walk into him ! Anyway , how long is it till he leaves so I can stop going around looking like this ?!" She asked .  
  
"Frieza should be gone in a week , but I'm not sure you can even last that long !" He said .  
  
Bulma was about to open her mouth to say something else , but a messenger ran up to them and bowed low to Vegeta like they had just done to Frieza .  
  
"Prince Vegeta , the King demands your presence in the Hall ." She said bluntly .Vegeta nodded and dismissed her , and without a word turned and started walking off .  
  
"Hey Mr.Macho !" Bulma called after him , he paused at the end of the corridor , "Would it hurt to say goodbye ?!" She yelled .  
  
"Stay out of Frieza's way Woman !" He said over his shoulder . She growled .  
  
"Arrgh ! BULMA !!!! NOT WOMAN , BULMA !!!!!!!"  
  
She heard him chuckle sexily and walk out of sight . She smirked and looked at her friends .  
  
"Are you lot coming or what ?" She asked as she led them towards her room .  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_  
  
Yamcha groaned and managed to pry his eyes open , he heard voices around him , but they instantly stopped . He saw fuzzy shapes which lowly came into focus , he could see a mop of blue hair .  
  
"Bulma ?" He asked uncertainly , the room was silent . But then his eyes adjusted properly .  
  
"Oh , sorry , I thought you were someone I know ." he told the ugly looking boy . "What are you lot called ?"  
  
The boy with the blue hair opened his mouth . "Uhh .......my name .....uhh .......yeah , my name is Bul.....Bri .....Brion , Yeah !"  
  
The one with greasy black hair , who was tall and lanky said that his name was ;  
  
'Kr....Ka.....Kane .'  
  
Then came a boy called Cho , an one called ......Dave .  
  
The others looked at 18 , Dave ?! even as a guy , it really didn't suit her .  
  
They looked back at Yamcha .  
  
"Well , my name is ......"  
  
"We don't care what your name is , so don't bother telling us , you raping Bastard !" Brion spat at Yamcha .  
  
There was a heavy silence . No one knew how to react to what Bulma had said .  
  
Wild-Roze : Okay , off to Saiyan skool 2morrow . Great names dontcha think ? heh heh heh , what has Bulma gone and done ?!?!? Find out next time ! ;) R&R please and sorry again for the long wait , please tell me u forgive me with a review , okay , that was cheeky . 


End file.
